A New Adventure
by KSoleAngel
Summary: Sora and Riku are finally back and Kairi couldn't be happier. But when feelings are finally known and a new threat emerges from the past how will they deal? And who is this person from Sora's past?Are they connected to this age old enemy? Sum.revised.Read
1. Home again

**Okay, to everyone reading this the story gets better along the way. This is the first thing I've writen so I asure you if you read later chapters they are longer and better.;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Unless you include the games(which you don't).**

**Kingdom Hearts: A new chapter**

Chapter 1: Home

A week has gone by since Sora and Riku escaped from the realm of darkness. King Mickey, along with Donald and Goofy, had already gone back to the Disney Castle.

Now that things have finally settled down Kairi had a great idea, "let's have a party!" The redhead said with enthusiasm. "Huh…what for?" asked the spiky haired brunet.

"Why not?" Kairi answered simply.

Riku decided to cut in "with everything that's been going on a party sounds like a good idea." said the silver haired teen. "I….guess….." Sora said knowing he was out numbered.

"Great" Kairi exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. Just then Kairi remembered something, "what about Roxas and Namine? Do you think they'll want to take over and enjoy for a little while?" Kairi asked Sora.

"I don't know.. Let's ask them." the two teens concentrated and Roxas and Namine stepped out. "What's up?" the blonde girl asked. "We were thinking about throwing a party, you want to take over from time to time and enjoy?" Kairi asked them.

"Sure…. Why not?" the spiky haired blonde replied." It sounds like fun" Namine exclaimed.

Now that that was settled Kairi assigned the jobs, it was her idea. "Sora you have a sweet tooth so you can get snacks and Riku you have good taste so you can get the decorations."

Riku narrowed his eyes at her and stared for a moment. "What about you?" he asked her in a firm voice. "I'll be making the invitations" she told them grinning and ran of before either could protest the decision.


	2. Confession

Chapter 2: Confessions

They all met up on Wednesday to plan the party which was to be held at the seaside shake on that Friday. "What time should the party be at?" Kairi asked her two best friends.

"How about at seven o'clock? "Sora suggested. "It's still early but the sun will have already set" the boy explained his decision.

"Sounds good to me. Me too, seven it is!" Riku and Kairi agreed. Then they split up the list and on Thursday set everything up.

Finally Friday had come and Sora couldn't wait for that evening. "What are you so happy about?" Roxas asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Tonight's the night; I'm going to ask Kairi to be my girlfriend." Sora began blushing. "Isn't that sweet? My other half is finally becoming a man" Roxas said in a playful tone.

"You know that if she says yes you and Namine will be getting to spend a lot more '_quality'_ time together." Sora told his nobody while raising up his right eyebrow as he finished getting dressed for school.

Even though Roxas was transparent Sora could tell he was blushing.

Meanwhile over at Kairi's house she too was finishing up getting ready for school. As she did her hair Namine appeared in the chair in front of the dresser.

"You must pretty exited about the party tonight" she said while smiling solemnly. "What do you mean Kairi?" asked her nobody.

"Well.." Namine pointed out the she was blushing slightly and appeared to be deep in thought.

"It's just.. tonight I'm going to asked Sora if he'll be my boyfriend" Kairi told Namine now red covered her face. "Wha-…what?" Namine replied with a surprised tone.

"Think about it this way, now you and Roxas will see more of each other" and with that Namine began to blush though just like Roxas she was transparent and hard to tell.

On the way to school all three teens walked together as usual but Kairi and Sora looked at the ground most of the way. Riku knew something was up when Sora, who normally wouldn't shut up, was silent.

He also noticed how the two never looked at each other unless it was a quick glance. Then they would turn red.

Riku waited for lunch to confront Sora. "Your gonna ask Kairi to be your girl tonight aren't you?" Riku asked pinning Sora to the back wall.

What are you talking about? Sora asked as he worried that Riku would embarrass him. "Come on everyone has been expecting this" Riku informed his childhood friend.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Sora asked Riku who was now grinning evilly.

"I would completely ruin everything for you but…. I do owe you for beating Ansem so I'll help you out for once. I've seen the inside of your closet so I'll bring you over my old tuxedo."

Before Sora could say anything the bell rang and Riku ran off to class. Sora watched his friend disappear behind the corner and headed in the opposite direction to class.


	3. Separation

Chapter 3: Separation

About an hour after class started Sora's head began pounding out of nowhere. The pain was so unexpected and sever that he fell out of his seat.

"Hey Sora, are you okay!?" Tidus asked as ran up to help his fallen friend. He helped Sora to his feet; Sora had been holding on to his head the entire time.

asked if he would like to go home, like Sora would pass that up. She wrote him a pass to the nurses' office and asked if he wanted any help.

"No thanks I'll be fine" he told her trying to smile but was unsuccessful. He packed up his things and left the room.

He walked about halfway when he needed the walls support to keep him from falling again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roxas asked when noticed sora up against the wall.

"D..don't worry so mu-…" Sora told his nobody before collapsing on the floor and passing out.

When he awoke Sora was lying in one of the beds in the nurses' office.

"How did I…?" Sora thought to himself as he tried to remember what happened.

"You awake?" a voice at the end of the bed asked. Sora through himself into a sitting position to find Roxas standing in front of the bed.

"Y-yeah. What happened to me?" Sora asked his nobody confused.

"I don't know why but you where on your way to the nurses' office when you collapsed. I to over your body long enough to get you here. When I walked in the nurse must have gone to lunch because there wasn't anyone here. I laid you done on the bed and waited for you to wake up."

The two were quiet for a few minutes until Sora finally broke the silence. "I wonder what happened that made my head hurt so much." Sora and Roxas thought about it for a couple more minutes but couldn't come up with anything.

Suddenly Sora's hands shot up and clenched hid forehead, which was now resting on his knees.

"H-hey, what's wrong? Does your still hurt that much?" Roxas asked concerned. "D-don't worry, I promise I'll be fine." Sora told his nobody as an attempt to calm him down.

"Okay if you're sure, but you aren't going to push yourself this time!" Roxas told Sora, knowing how he is.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked while looking blankly at his nobody.

"Don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about" Roxas scolded. "I know how you push yourself and tell everyone that it's nothing. Listen even though you don't want to worry anyone you have to know when to take it easy."

"Okay, okay I get it." Soar replied. "How about I go home and take some medicine and a nice long nap? You can even watch me so you know I'm not goofing around." Sora suggested, still holding his head.

Roxas nodded in agreement vanished back into Sora. As soon as the nurse returned and found Sora lying in the bed he handed her the note the teacher had given him.

He told her about his head and called his mother, who was currently at work. She talked to the office staff and signed Sora out over the phone and promised to come and fill out the forms when she got off work around 2:30 in the afternoon.

She told Sora to be careful on the way home and to give her a call as soon as he walked in through the door. He told her he would and began the 5 block walk home.

Usually the walk was nothing and didn't take very long, but today it seemed to take forever. He had only walked 2 ½ blocks when he decided to stop and take a break.

While he was sitting on the curb watching cars go by he was caught by surprise when a pair of feet appeared in front of him.

"Whoa- "Sora yelped in shock. He looked up to see who they belonged to. Roxas was looking down at him with a blank look in his eyes.

"What..out of breath already? This isn't like you at all, your usually the one leaving everyone else behind." the nobody said half smiling.

Sora looked up at him pouting; he opened his mouth to protest but didn't make a sound as the world around him began spinning around him.

He tried his best to keep conscious but in the end his attempt failed. The last thin he saw was Roxas becoming farther away as Sora fell back into darkness.

He awoke to find himself getting a piggy-back ride, but everything was still blurry so he couldn't tell who it was or where they were going.

He blinked a few times as the world around him came back into focus. He could now make out the street he was traveling down as a block away from his house.

Sora looked down to see hoe was carrying him and found himself staring at a spiky blonde head.

"Huh?" was all Sora could manage to say before being dropped on this back into the grass.

"Glad to see you're _finally_ awake; now you can carry your own weight." Sora looked to see whose voice it was talking to him.

He gasped when he looked up and found Roxas rubbing his shoulders. "You've got to cut down on your sugar obsession" the nobody said kidding around.

Roxas looked down to see Sora looking up at him speechless. "What?" Roxas asked giving him a confused look.

"H-h-how are y-you.." Sora tried to speak while still in shock. "Oh! Guess you noticed." Roxas said smiling but not making eye contact.

Roxas was no longer transparent but standing, solid, right in front of Sora. "Your mom's probably getting worried, we should get home" Roxas said holding out his hand to help Sora to his feet.

The two then made their way to Sora's house not saying a word the whole way.


	4. Problems

Chapter 4: Problems

"Oh crap!" Sora suddenly spat out as his house came into view. He planted his head in his hands and just stood there.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked now completely confused as to why Sora was so freaked.

"Riku! When he finds out I left he's going to freak! " Sora exclaimed sulking.

"What's so bad about Riku finding out you left early? I mean you did have a good reason." Roxas tried to calm his other down as Sora uncovered his face.

"That's not what I'm worried about…" Sora stated as the two began walking again.

"When we were little Riku and I made a promise." Sora informed the confused Roxas.

-Flashback-

_Riku was about five and Sora was about four years old. They were doodling on the walls of the Secret Place. _

_Sora began feeling cold and dizzy out of nowhere. Then he collapsed against the wall that he was drawing on._

"_Sora!" Riku shouted as he ran over to him and placed a hand on his head._

"_You're really hot!" Riku exclaimed swinging Sora over his back. Riku gave Sora a piggy-back ride to the shore._

_Sora opened his eyes just enough to see a blurred image carrying him to the water._

"_Sora don't worry" a familiar spoke. "I'll make you feel better" he heard Riku say to him as he closed his eyes._

_When Sora awoke he was lying on the shore. He enjoyed sound of waves and the cool ocean breeze against his hot little face._

"_Sora!" he turned his head to see Riku running over to him with something in his hand._

_Sora tried to sit up but fell right back down. _

_Riku kneeled down next to him and place something soft and cool on top of his head._

"_This should make you feel better" Riku told him as Sora realized that it was a ripped, damp cloth from their tree house._

"_What happened?" Sora asked still taking in the cool feeling of the cloth on his burning head._

"_We were drawing in the secret place again when you fell down. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't so I did what mommy does when I feel bad and don't want to get up." Riku explained to his best friend._

"_When I felt your head it was very hot so I brought you to the water and ripped a piece of cloth off the wall of the tree house. I soaked it in the waterfall then I came back when I saw you wake up." Riku finished._

_Sora looked at him for a few seconds before telling him thanks. _

"_Riku"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Promise that no matter what you'll always be there for me when I'm like this" Sora told the now grinning Riku._

"_Okay! It's a promise" Riku exclaimed as Sora made him pinky swear._

"_Now you promise me that you'd do the same for me" Riku stated; Sora just nodded._

"_Thanks Ri-" Sora said before falling asleep again._

_*_flashback over*

"No wonder you two are so protective" Roxas said as then entered Sora's front yard.

"Yep! That's when it first started" Sora informed Roxas as they entered 'their' house.

They walked in and Sora plopped down on the red-leather living room sofa.

"Here" Roxas handed the phone to Sora. "You should call your mom before she begins to worry."

"Right, thanks for reminding me" Sora said with his trademark smile.

He dialed the number to his mother's office and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

'1:27' he thought to himself for a second before a loud voice on the phone made everything fall silent for a moment.

Where have you been!? I've been worried sick that something happened to you!" his mother yelled from the other end.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I guess I just forgot that's all." Sora told her trying to regain his hearing.

"Okay I'll be home in a couple hours so be careful." and she hung up.

"Sounds like that went well" Roxas said as Sora laid down on the couch.

"Ha ha very funny" Sora told him sarcastically. "Well now what are we going to do? Roxas asked to change the subject.

"I have no- 'yawn' idea" was all Sora could reply before falling asleep.


	5. Return

**Hello my readers! I would like to thank you for actually reading this...I promise it will get better. This is my first so R&R and give me some pointers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...yet *smiles evilly***

Chapter 5: Return

'_Jezz' _Roxas thought to himself as he watched Sora sleep.

'_How long is he planning on sleeping? It's __so__ boring here.'_

It had been almost an hour now since they got home and all Roxas was having a hard time trying to come up with an excess when Sora's mom got home.

"What am I going to- Wha-!" Roxas yelped as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the floor.

He looked over to see Sora hold onto his shirt sleeve. He was smiling a little (most likely dreaming) and began mumbling something in his sleep.

Roxas listened closely and could only make out a few words.

"Please… please don't us leave again." he mumbled in his sleep.

Roxas began to worry when he notice Sora tighten his grip on the sleeve of his shirt. Then Roxas looked closer at him and saw that he was fighting to hold back tears.

At this point Roxas couldn't stand watch the all-mighty key blade wielder look so scared and hurt.

He gently placed his arms on Sora's shoulders and began shaking him awake. "Ow!" Roxas yelped as Soras' fist made contact with his face, forcing him to let go of said boy's shoulders.

"What was that for?" Roxas asked with his hand resting on the side of his head where Sora had hit him.

He looked down with a confused and angry look in his eyes. He then gasped when he saw Sora now curled into a ball sobbing. "Come back!" he shouted as his eyes sprang open.

Sora looked around with mixture of shock and confusion in his expression as he looked up at Roxas. He still had his hand on the side of his head.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked with a humored tone in his voice.

His smile soon faded when Roxas put his hand down to reveal a large red mark.

Sora just sat there and stared until Roxas broke the silence. "What happened to me!?" he exclaimed. "You punched me when I tried to wake you up!" the nobody replied.

Sora was now totally confused as he put a figure on his chin to think. Then he felt his face was soggy and realized he had been crying.

As he wiped his face with his sleeve Roxas felt completely lost as well. "What were you dreaming about that made you freak?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sora replied. "You grabbed onto my shirt and you were mumbling 'please don't leave us again'." Roxas explained to the now further lost Sora. "Then when I tried to wake you up you clabbered me!" he exclaimed pointing to then red, beginning to swell, mark on his face.

"oh." replied solemnly. "Sorry, I have no idea what it could have been. I can't remember my dream, but…I do remember feeling really weird." he looked at his feet.

Roxas looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He had never seen Sora like this before; I don't think anyone has.

"Don't worry about it, if you do remember just tell me…okay?" He told Sora as he sat down next to him and patted said boys back in a comforting way.

"I think the least I could do now is get you some ice for your face. It's starting to swell." Sora said putting on his trademark grin and disappeared into the kitchen.

Roxas just sat there thinking about what Sora had said in his dream. '_I guess I could ask Namine. She has been in Soras' mind before.' _he thought until something extremely cold snapped him out it.

"Ah! Wha-?" he spat out as he looked up to see Sora standing over him grinning.

Roxas could see out of the corner of his eye an ice pack that Sora was holding against his face.

"This is what mom uses when I get hit." Sora told him. "It should help the swelling and I found some cream you could put on it for the pain." he continued, still smiling.

Looking at him Roxas couldn't help but smile back at him. "Thanks" was all he could think to say. '_How does he always do that?' _Roxas wondered as Sora sat down next to him and handed him the cream.

'No_ matter what happens how does hw always make everyone around him smile?'_ Roxas continued to wonder.

**Few hours later…**

Sora and Roxas were in Sora's room trying to find an outfit for Sora to wear to the party. They figured wait until after the party to worry about the current situation.

'_**Bang!!!' **_a loud crash rang through the house as the door burst open.

"What…whose there?" Sora and Roxas demanded as they came running down the stairs to the front door.

What they saw made them stop in their tracks as the two just stood and stared at the figure in the door way. "Ri-riku… what are you doing here?" Sora asked still in shock.

"What am I doing here!?" he asked furiously, which made Sora take a step back. "I was worried sick when you didn't meet outside of school. If Tidus hadn't told me you left I don't know what I would have done!" he yelled at the now guilt filled brunet.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry …Riku." he said in a quiet voice. Roxas hated when Sora felt guilty for something that really wasn't his fault. Looking at Sora's sad face made him snap when he saw Sora was trying to hold back tears.

"Don't yell at him for something he didn't do!!" Roxas exclaimed as he held out his arms and stood in front of the surprise, but still hurt boy. "He wasn't feeling well; what was he supposed to do? Go running all around school on the verge of passing out again looking for you!? The blonde boy said as he walked up to the even more surprised Riku.

"R-roxas?" Riku said with surprise and confusion. He had not noticed Roxas standing there until now.

"You're being really unfair ya know that. Sora has been worried about how you would react and all you can do is yell at him?" he looked at Riku scowling.

"Don't worry… Roxas" Sora said now standing right behind his other, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora…" was all he could say before he looked at Sora smiling. Roxas felt all his angry disappear in that smile. He looked over at Riku who also seemed to calm down.

'_Looks like he's done it again'_ Roxas sighed and followed Sora into the living room. He heard the door close behind them and Riku's feet thud against the wood floor as he followed the two.


	6. Explanation

**Awesome! I got the next chapter posted faster than I thought. There might not anymore updates for a week or more due to School T.T**

**Enjoy, read, and review.**

Chapter 6: Explanations

All three of them entered the living room and Roxas took a seat on the couch while Riku sat on the recliner. Roxas looked at the floor but could feel Riku's eyes burning into him.

"I'll go get some drinks" Sora said as he walked toward the kitchen. Roxas looked up at Riku, who continued to stare at him as if he had two heads.

"What!?" he exclaimed annoyed. "Sorry. I just can't believe you and Sora are separated with no side effects." he relied, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean by-" Roxas tried to ask but was stopped when he heard a '_thud'_ in the kitchen.

The next thing he saw was Riku running to the kitchen at lightning speed. '_What's going on?'_ he thought as he sat there wondering until he heard Riku yell. "Sora!" Riku called. "Roxas get in here and help me!" and with that said he hurried to the kitchen to see what was wrong.

Roxas entered the kitchen and immediately noticed Sora on the floor Riku sitting next to him. He place Sora's head in his lap and checked his temperature and pulse.

Riku looked up at Roxas who was now kneeling beside the passed out brunet. "What happened to him?" he asked. Riku could sense the worry and shock in his voice.

"It seems like I spoke too soon." he replied as he picked Sora up bridal style and carried him out of the kitchen. Roxas followed Riku upstairs and into Soras' room. He watched as Riku laid Sora on the bed and tucked him in.

"We should let him rest for now." Riku said as he turned to face Roxas, who was leaning on the frame of the door. He replied with a nod and the two of them went back into the living room to their original places.

"Tell me what's going on." Roxas told him bluntly. "If I do then you tell me how you two got separated, deal?" he informed the blonde. "Fine, but you first." Riku grinned and began o explain what was happening to Sora.

"When you and Sora, you know, you took half of him with you." he paused to watch Roxas' expression. "But if now both of us only have half of each other then why isn't anything happening to me?" he asked eagerly. "I feel perfectly fine."

"Because, you're a nobody Roxas. You've only ever been half, so in a way you have all your strength and power while Sora is a lot weaker than he probably realizes." Riku told him as if he knew everything.

Roxas just looked the floor when he figured out that it was his fault that Sora was so weak and helpless.

"Now that I've answered your question, its time you answered mine." Roxas looked up from the floor and into Rikus' aquamarine eyes.

"So… what exactly happened?" Riku asked hesitantly. "We aren't sure." Roxas replied ashamed. "Just start from the beginning and maybe we can figure something out." Riku told him.

"Well, this morning Sora complained that he didn't feel very well." Roxas began. "Did he say what was wrong?" Riku asked sincerely. "He told me it was just a little headache, but I could tell it wasn't that simple. Then after lunch in class out of nowhere he fell out of his chair and hit the floor pretty hard." Roxas said looking at the floor again. "Tidus helped him up and the teacher told him to go see the nurse. On the way there when I came out he was leaning against the wall as if to keep himself from falling. When I asked him what was wrong, he looked at he and was about to answer and then passed out."

He paused and looked up from the floor to see Riku's face covered in worry. Then he continued explaining "I took over after that and got him to the nurses' office. He was out for nearly half an hour. Then on the way home… he was really tired by the first few blocks, which is unusual." Riku interrupted him for a briefly moment when Roxas heard him say something to himself. Roxas couldn't hear _what_ he said and continued once again." I came out to see what was up and he passed out again, but…" Roxas stopped and Riku could see the others lips curve down.

"But what?" Riku said trying to figure things out. "It felt different than the other times." Roxas told him. "How?" Riku asked in a firm voice which made Roxas jump in surprise. "Normally I didn't feel a thing, just a feeling that something was wrong with Sora. That time I started feeling dizzy myself. Then it felt as if part of me was being pulled away from me, but I didn't feel any pain… just emptiness and lonely." Riku gave him a sympathetic look and walked over to him and put a hand on is shoulder.

Roxas just looked up at him and smiled. "I know how you feel." the older said before leaving to check on Sora.

Roxas just sat there and waited for him to return. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed something he never did before.

All over the layout of the ceiling where pictures, both drawn and taken with a camera. Roxas squinted his eyes in an attempt to figure what the pictures where of.

"So someone finally noticed." Roxas looked in the doorframe to see Sora leaning on it, obviously still tired. Riku stood behind him to catch him if he fell again and never took his eyes off the brunet.

"What is all this?" Roxas asked, again looking at the collection of pictures. "I'm not entirely sure myself" Sora replied with a half smile. "My mom told me when I was really little I would always be drawling these weird pictures."

"I remember that." Riku interrupted. "In fact that's kinda what started our friendship." Riku said folding his arms over his chest as he remembered.

"I was in my second year of preschool, so I was about three." Roxas' eyes widened after hearing that. "You were two when you started preschool!?" he asked.

"Well it was more like a daycare center than a school. My parents were really busy during the day." he explained.

"Sora also went we he was two, and since all the kids got to played together before nap time everyone knew each other no matter how old or young." Roxas was surprised to find out how young Sora and Riku must have been when they met.

"I think they only did that to wear up out." Sora laughed. He was now looking at the pictures as well.

"Anyway I met Riku because some kids were picking on me… again." Sora began, getting back on topic. "They were both much bigger than me, no doubt four." he said with his smile never leaving his face.

"I was sick the first few days so I didn't know Sora, or that he was being picked on for a while." it was Rikus turn to speak. "I always hated when people picked on others even as a kid. You can imagine how I felt when it was my first day back and the first thing I see is a defenseless two year old being ganged up on by the three biggest guys in the class."

'_So Sora was the school victim' _Roxas thought to himself.

"When I went to go stop them my best friend at the time, Wakka, grabbed my shoulder and told me to forget it." Riku spoke in a firm yet hurt voice.

"Of course I ignored him-" "And I'm glad you did" Sora interrupted looking at the floor now.

Riku just smirked and continued "When I confronted them they just laughed and tempted me to bash their faces in." Roxas looked at him in shook when thought about what Riku could probably do to _anyone_ that got him mad.

"What did they do to you?" he asked. "First they picked Sora up by his backpack and made fun of him. They said things like, _you'd really want to protect this freak? _or_ how cute, kiddy as a little protector." _Riku mockingly said as he swayed his hands in the air.

"Then those jerks had the nerve to throw poor Sora as if he were nothing." he told the blonde through grinded teeth. "What did you do?" Roxas asked, fearing the answer.

"What do you think!? I kicked each in the shin and when the saw the anger in my eyes they ran. They weren't expecting me to fight back, all talk no action." was Riku's reply.

"I was too shocked to understand what was going on." Sora finally spoke up. "Riku was the first person who ever stood up for me. I might have been two but my mom told me I was a lot smarter than I should have been." he chuckled.

"Same here, I was told I understood a lot about things I souldn't for at least three more years." Riku announced proudly.

"After that the only they did to Sora was bump him while they passed him."

Roxas just stared at them for a moment before speaking. "Okay but what does that have to do with the pictures?" he asked.

"Well…" it was Sora's turn to speak again "A year later Riku was still looking out for me but once when he went to the bathroom they took advantage of this. They came from behind and pushed me down, it didn't hurt as much because I was a little bigger, but still…" he gave sad smile before continuing.

"They took my backpack and spilled all the pictures I had in it all over the floor." Riku took over for him "I came back and saw Sora on the floor with two of the three bullies kicking and stomping on his papers while the other had one foot on his back holding him down."

Roxas could sense the rage in Riku's voice as he spoke. He couldn't help feeling it himself when he pictured someone as innocent as Sora in such a situation.

"After I taught them their lesson' Riku said grinning "I went to help Sora pick up his pictures and to my surprise I was in some of them."

Riku looked up at the ceiling and then at Sora. "I didn't think much of it until I realized some had been drawn before I met him."

Roxas eyes widened and turned to face Sora just in time to see him start to fall again.

wellthatsthenewchapterhopeyouenjoyeditohmygodareyouactuallyreadingthiswoweitheryouarereallyintothisorreallyboredorbothIdontknowbutwhileyourreadingthispleasereview

**Okay just to make one thing clear... This is not a Yaoi, not a Sora/Riku, its just their friendship.**

**Until next time my people!!!**


	7. Investigation

**I got this chapter done faster than i thought. Its really long so if you have a short attention span then this might not be for you? I bet you already hit the back button, antway for my true readers please read, review & I hope enjoy.**

**If I made any mistakes just send a message and I'll fix them. Right now I'm too tired to do it myself; its like midnight so I could use the help ;**

Chapter 7: Investigation

"W-what? Are you serious!?" Roxas exclaimed in shock. "How could you draw someone you've never seen?"

"I don't know, at the time I was just having fun, but I look at them now and-" Sora started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Riku asked wondering if Sora was expecting company.

"No clue." was his short reply as he got up and headed for the front door. '_Can't be mom, she would use her key. Also its way too early for her to be home'_ Sora thought as he came closer to the door.

He began to unlock the door as he asked "who's-" he couldn't finish due to the door flying open and knocking him on the floor. He was brought out of his confused daze by a familiar voice.

"Oh! Sora, I'm so sorry." it said as he felt someone run up and kneel beside him. He was a bit startled when he heard a second pair of feet run into the house and knelt on the other side of him.

There was a hand on both his shoulders and he was slowly and just barely being picked up. _'They're not very strong' _Sora thought when he was repeatedly almost dropped back on the floor.

He was now in a sitting position and he glanced up to see a very worried red-head. "K-kairi!" he stuttered as he felt his face getting hotter. Her hazy blue eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" a very low and shy voice asked behind the brunet. He turned and wondered if he was seeing things. There stood a girl wearing a milky white, no sleeve dress that stopped right above her knees.

"Na…mine? Is that y-you?" Sora spat out when he saw her. She gave him a shy smile and placed a hand on his forehead and pushed up his bangs. "What are you-…ow!" then he remembered being hit with the door.

"You should go put some ice on your nose before it starts to swell." she finally spoke up. "Yeah" Sora replied getting up and escorting them to the waiting Riku and…Roxas?

"Rox-" Kairi tried to ask but Namine beat her to it. "Roxas how did you…?" she paused unable to word her sentence correctly. "You too?" Roxas replied smirking, but Kairi and Riku could sense the shock and confusion in his voice.

Sora came walking in the room with and ice pack on his nose. "What happened to you?" Riku asked in an off hand manor. "Karma, maybe?" Roxas said chuckling.

"Oh shut up." Sora replied glaring at the blonde. Roxas held his arms in front of him as to defend himself from the brunet. "Hey I'm just saying." Roxas replied, still smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" Kairi asked for the group, who just watched them confused. "When we got here Sora fell asleep and when I tried to wake him his fist made contact with my face." Roxas explained.

"Oohhh…" the whole group said at the same time before falling silent.

"Which reminds me…" Roxas continued "Namine I speak to you… in private?" he asked looking around the room at everyone. "S-sure" she replied, blushing slightly. The two nobodies walked out of the room and into the kitchen where they knew they wouldn't be heard.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked with a sweet smile. Roxas' eyes widened and he looked away as he told her. "I need you to do me a favor…if you could." Namine made a quick gesture as she put her hand, partially in a fist, to her chin for a silent laugh. She thought it was cute when Roxas looked like that.

"What do you need?" she finally asked. "I need…you to… look into Sora's… memories." he replied eyes slowly aiming for the floor, prepared for whatever she might say or ask.

"Okay" was all she said. "R-really!?" the blonde boy said, shocked by her reply. He didn't think she would agree just like that. "But…" she began "I will need a few details." Roxas just looked up at her and smiled "Anything you need to know." she smiled back and before she could ask anything they heard something fall in the living room followed by kairi's scream.

"Roxas!" Riku called casually, slight irritation in his voice. "W-what do you think happened?" Namine asked worried. "Don't worry, its just Sora again." he told her as he exited the kitchen.

Just as he thought there was Sora lying face down on the floor. Kairi was hovering over him and Riku was kneeing beside him. He motioned for Roxas to come help him move Sora back to his bed.

Said boy walked up beside Kairi and bent down and grabbed Sora's arm and Riku did the same. Once Sora was a fair height above the ground, genteelly, move Sora so that he was now piggy back style on Riku's back.

Roxas and Namine watched as Riku carefully took Sora upstairs to his room, Kairi not far behind.

"Well I guess I can get started sooner than I thought" Namine spoke after a few minutes. "Huh?" Roxas looked her. "With what?" he asked tilting his head to the side that for a moment reminded her of Sora.

"Will your request, silly." she gave a small laugh. "It would be safer and easier if I look through his mind while he's asleep." she said reaching into Kairi's backpack and pulled out her sketch book.

"What do you mean safer?" Roxas asked her shocked. "Well…if he were awake then no doubt he would feel me enter his mind, then whether he means to or not he will fight back. As long as he's asleep his mind is to busy dreaming to notice or care." she sat down on the sofa and began to draw.

"I think it would be a good idea if you went, after all I think you now what your looking for." was the last thing Roxas remembers as his world faded into darkness.

"Huh?" Roxas slowly opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and looked around. "Namine!? Riku!? Kairi!?" he began to worry when he got no answer. "Where am I?" he whispered to himself. "You're in my mind, idiot." Roxas' eyes shot open when he heard someone speak.

"And who exactly are you?" he looked around but saw no one. _'That voice…it sounds familiar but I don't…'_ his thoughts were interrupted.

"Why'd you come?" Roxas looked straight ahead and saw Sora standing a few yards away. He just stood and stared, still trying to figure out what Namine said. "Hello…earth to Roxas" Sora yelled in a playful tone. Said boy was brought out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he heard Sora let out a heavy sigh and repeat his question. "Why…are…you…here?" he said slowly with his hands cupped over his mouth.

Finally Roxas spoke "Where is here?" he asked. Sora looked at him for a moment and began walking toward Roxas. "Where do you think? Your in my mind remember?" Sora stopped walking a couple feet away from the blonde who looked as if his brain finally started working again.

"Huh? But how…Namine sent me to find out what I needed myself didn't she?" Roxas sighed, now he understood exactly what Namine had ment.

"Yep!" Sora cheered. One thing still bugged Roxas "Why is it so dark?" he asked taking a quick glance around.

"Because I'm not thinking about anything." and as soon as he said that there was a blinding light all around them. Roxas shielded his eyes from it while Sora seemed used to it. When the light finally dimmed down Roxas uncovered his eyes and gasped. "We're…we're…" Roxas was too surprised to speak so Sora finished for him. "In Twilight Town". He said very calmly.

"How did we get here?" the nobody asked, still in shock. "Well we're not really here, it's my memory." Sora said with a sad smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Roxas. "Whats wrong" said boy bent over to look Sora in the eye.

"It's just…" Sora looked up at him "everyone's disappeared. See, usually this place is packed with all the people I met here, but now…" he looked all around but saw no one.

Then just as sudden as the first a bright light covered the 'world' only this time Roxas was ready for it. In the end he did have to close his eye and when he opened them he looked around an unfamiliar place. "Now where are we?" he asked.

Sora just grinned and turned around to face him. "Welcome to holl- I mean Radient Garden." and with that he glanced around and frowned. "The same…" he began. "What is?" Roxas asked. "There's no one here either." at this point Sora just looked confused.

His mood seemed to change as his head snapped up to face Roxas. "I just remembered you never answered my question." he said with no emotion.

Roxas looked at him with a blank, yet confused, expression. "Why are you here?" Sora asked once again.

"Oh, that's right; now I remember" he thought out loud. "I was hoping I could find out who it was that you didn't want to loose again. I thought that if I went through your memories that maybe I'll find something." he answered.

Again a blinding light filled the area and Roxas was fully ready for it now. Just like Sora he no longer needed to protect his eyes. When it cleared Roxas took a glance around and was surprised to find that Sora wasn't there. "Sora!?" he called, but the other was nowhere to be found. When Roxas decided to give up he finally realized where he was. "The island." he whispered to himself.

Indeed he was standing on the Shore of Destiny Island. "Why am I…?" then he saw three figures approaching in the distance. The one in the middle looked about Sora's age and was looking back on the other two figures; the one on the right was falling behind. He looked about three and the one on the left looked a year or two older. "Hurry up Sora!" the one on the left shouted, laughing.

Roxas' eyes widened after hearing Soras' name. As they got closer Roxas could begin to make out the three figures. The one on the right, Sora, had spiky brown hair that stuck up in all directions. He was wearing a short sleeve white T-shirt with red shorts and yellow sandals.

The one on the left appeared to be Riku. He had short sliver flowing hair just above his shoulder. A yellow no sleeve shirt and navy blue shorts, along with black sneakers.

The one in the middle had his head turned watching Sora. He had spiky blonde hair, just like Roxas and wore a plain black shirt and tan pants with black sneakers that had red lines along the side.

Then everyone stopped running and the mystery person turned his head so Roxas could see his face. He gasped when he saw that the boy looked exactly like him. Sky blue eyes with a tough yet friendly expression. They all looked directly up at the sky.

Roxas looked up to see what was happening. He saw dark clouds approaching fast in the distance. What was strange is that they didn't look like storm clouds, but just darkness. Suddenly he watched the boy with his face take the young Sora and Riku by the hand and run toward the seaside shack.

"Do they not know about the secret place yet?" Roxas asked himself as he began running toward them. When he got to the shack he tried to enter but his hand went right through the handle, so he walked right in. he was shocked to see Sora and Riku sitting in the corner, the stranger standing before the confused children. He was pulling something out of his pocket when something morphed up behind him.

"Brother!" the little Sora yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Roxas was about to attempt to summon Oathkeeper and Oblivion when another key blade already destroyed it. He was shocked to see that its owner was the mystery person.

"Sorry bro." he said before pulling out a purple vial. "I don't want to get you involved." he turned to the two in the corner and kneeled down in front of them. "What's wrong brother?" Sora asked with an innocent and scared look on his face. Before he got an answer his 'brother' lifted his chin and told him to open his mouth.

Without protest he did so and the other boy poured half the vial down his throat. Sora opened his eyes wide and the fell back. He was caught by both the boy and Riku. "Ventus! What did you do that for?" Riku asked. "Trust me" was all the other replied before he handed the rest of the vial to Riku, who took it and drank what was left and collapsed.

Then Roxas felt himself being pulled away and before he new it he was looking up at Namine. He was still shocked about what he had just seen and was more confused than ever. He new he needed to talk to Sora and Riku as soon as possible.

hopedyoulkeditnowifyouactuallytookthetimetoreadthisreviewandomgthat'sfunnyI'mwatchingrobotchickenDBZandyesIknowthishasnothingtodowiththestorybutreviewitanyways


	8. The BeforeParty

**Hello my readers! Ifinally got the next chapter up, sorry it took so long but school really got in the way. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy... Disclaimer: I don't own KH, I just play...and write, about it.**

Chapter 8: The Before-Party

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Namine asked Roxas, who had just woken up. "I think…" he said to her as he sat up on the couch. "I'll need to talk to Sora and Riku to be sure." and with that he stood up and walked up the stairs to Sora's room.

Roxas peeked in through the crack in the door and smiled slightly when he saw what was going on. Kairi was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the sleeping brunet. She had one hand placed over his and gave a sweet, but worried smile. Riku was standing behind her and watched them, his arms crossed over his chest.

Roxas was brought back into reality when he noticed Riku put his arms at his sides and start walking toward the door. He quickly turned to run but felt Riku holding onto the collar of his vest. Roxas looked up to see Riku looking down at him with no emotion in his expression. "What do you want?" he asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"Riku let him go" the two looked over to Kairi, who was still looking down at Sora. Her voice seemed oddly calm to them but neither pointed it out. Riku did so and the two boys walked into the room.

"How is he?" Roxas asked. "Just asleep…" Kairi spoke. Her smile widened, as if saying that made everything brighter for her. "You lazy bum." she mumbled under her breath and laughed to herself.

Just then Sora made a small grunting noise and his bright blue eyes flutter open and he slow sat up, with Kairi's help. "Sora" she said with a mixture of worry and relief in her voice. "Hey Kairi." he told her with his trademark grin to let her know he was alright.

She returned the smile with a bright one of her own. The two teens then looked over to see both Roxas and Riku smirking. "What?" Sora asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"N-nothing, don't worry about it." Riku said. Roxas took a deep breath and finally spoke up. "Kairi… I need to speck to Riku and Sora…alone." he asked her. She looked at him with a confused expression before standing up.

"Okay, call me when your done." she replied leaving the room. "I'll be with Namine" and with that she closed the door.

"What do you need to know now?" Riku asked annoyed. "Come on Riku, give him a break." Sora spoke up from the bed. Roxas sent him a small smile of thanks before continuing.

"Does… Sora have… a brother?" he asked slowly, fearing their reactions. "Huh?" both boys replied at the same time. Sora thought for a moment before specking. "Not that I know of." was all he said. "Why would you ask that?" Riku glared at Roxas.

"What did you see… when I wasn't there?" Sora asked with a sad look in his eyes. "You-" Roxas's eyes widened. "Yeah. I felt you there even when I wasn't." Sora replied with a sad smile. "What are you talking about?" Riku asked, now interested in the conversation.

"When Sora was asleep Namine let me enter his mind to find a mystery person." Roxas explained. "So did you find them?" Riku asked. "I think, that's why I needed to talk to you two." was what he got as a reply from the blonde.

He turned to Sora when he remembered that Sora disappeared. "Sora" Roxas spoke softly. "Where did you go" he asked the brunet. "I don't know." he replied. "I remember being in a really strange place that I've never seen before. It was kinda scary." Riku was surprised when Sora said 'scary'. Surely on his adventures he had been to some freaky places, what could scare him?

"What did it look like?" Riku asked concerned. "It was like a dessert, all dirt and mountains, but what freaked me out was…" Sora looked down at his hands, which rested on his knees. "What was it?" Roxas asked. "I was in the center of a path shaped like an X." Sora stopped and took in a deep breath.

"What was wrong with that?" Riku asked. "The path was lined with… keyblades." this caught the other twos attention. "K-keyblades?" Riku stuttered. "Yeah, hundreds of them, as far as the eye can see." Sora continued. "Then when I got to the center, in the middle of the pathways, was the kingdom key."

Roxas and Riku both gasped in shock. "Are you sure?" Riku asked. "Yes, I even called it and I came to me." Sora closed his eyes and aimed his head away from his friends.

Roxas was about to say something but was interrupted when the door to Sora's bedroom slammed open, revealing a giggling Kairi and Namine. "You guys better start getting ready." Kairi told the three. Sora had opened his eyes and turned to the girls.

"What for?" Roxas asked for the group. "The parties still on!" Kairi and Namine told them as the raced out of the room until the boys heard the front door close.

Sora glanced at the clock on his bedside table and in bright red numbers in read 6:15 p.m. "It's already that late!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and, literally, pushed Riku and Roxas out of the room and slammed the door.

"I guess I should go get ready too" Riku said before walking down stairs and out the door. Roxas simply stood out side Sora's bedroom door, not knowing what else to do. Fifteen minutes later Sora poked his head out the door and asked Roxas, who was leaning against the wall, to come in.

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the room and saw what Sora had been doing the whole time. Clothes and outfits where scattered all over his room. Roxas was brought back by the door slamming shut behind him.

Sora walked up to him and asked "Which do you think I should wear?" Roxas was surprised by this, only because Sora is normally the one who doesn't care what people think about how he's dressed. "Why do you care so much?" Roxas asked back.

"Because… tonight is special!" he spat out without thinking. Right after he said that he turned away blushing. Roxas just sighed and looked at his options. "I think you should wear that one" he said pointing to the outfit on the very end of the bed.

It was sapphire blue jeans with a strip of red across the knees. The shirt was a short sleeve navy blue with a long sleeve sky blue under it. "So I'm guessing I look good in blue" Sora replied smiling. They both laughed and Roxas left so Sora could get dressed.

When Sora exited his room he found Roxas waiting at the kitchen table. "You should get ready too" he said with a bright smile. "Huh?" Roxas asked him confused.

"You and Namine are going, remember?" Sora stated. He grabbed his others arm and dragged him to his bedroom to find him something to wear. "This suits you perfectly!" Sora exclaimed, handing Roxas the outfit he chose.

Roxas's eyes went wide when he realized it was the exact same one the person he saw in Sora's memories had on. "What's wrong?" Sora asked, noticing Roxas's actions.

"Oh, nothing. I have an idea, how about you leave the room so I can change?" Sora's face took on an embarrassed expression as he left the room.

Roxas took a moment to examine the clothes in his hand and there was only one thing going through his mind, _'What does this mean?'_

that'sallwhatdidyouthinkgetusedtothisbecauseitwillbeattheendofallmyupcomingchaptersthepartytheorganizationandmorebirthbysleeprefrencewillbecomingsoonsodonotfear!

**Next Chapter I will have the party incase you were wondering. **

**Review and suggest anything and I'll get back to you.**


	9. The Party

**I finally got the next chapter up. Sorry it took so long, I've been trying for the past three days! Did anyone else have tht problem?**

**Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for (drum roll) THE PARTY!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH,KH2,KH:CoM, or anything else...life is cruel T_T ........................Enjoy, review, and does anyone even read author notes?**

**Chapter 9: The Party**

Sora and Roxas left Soras' house around 6:40 p.m. As they stepped outside they saw the last glimpse of the sun as it set and the beautiful red-orange colors of the sunset faded to the blackness of the night sky.

When the shore of the main island came into view Sora realized something "How are we going to get there?" he turned around to face Roxas. "Can't we take your boat?" he asked. Sora shook his head no, "It's too small" he said sighing. "After a year without being used I barely fit in it." he finished.

"Great" Roxas spat sarcastically. "Then how will we-" he was cut of by the sound of someone running toward them. He looked back and saw Kairi and Namine running towards them.

Kairi was wearing a short-sleeve, light pink dress which fell just above her knees. Over it was a long-sleeve, red sweater which ended above her stomach. Her red hair had been pulled back into a bun and above her right ear was a white rose.

Namine was nothing less. She still wore her white dress, but under it was a long-sleeve, navy blue shirt. She had also put on a pair of black pants with a blue and red flower pattern along the left side. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Sora and Roxas could help but stare in awe as the girls reached them. They giggled when they saw the boy's reactions and walked the last few feet. Kairi stood in front of Sora and Namine in front of Roxas. "What do you think?" Kairi asked. "Y-y-you l-look, I m-mean, wow" was what Sora managed to say.

Roxas just smiled at Namine and that's all she needed. She sent him a smile back and then looked around. "Where's Riku?" she asked. "I guess on his way, we haven't seen him." Roxas answered.

"Here he comes!" Sora exclaimed looking behind Kairi. Sure enough a tall figure began approaching slowly in the distance. From there all that could be identified was silvery flowing hair reflecting off the moonlight.

As it got closer the group could finally see Riku's face. He was wearing his usual yellow vest, only now he also had on a black short-sleeve shirt under it. His pants were as well his normal jeans.

"Didn't you go all out" Kairi said sarcastically. "Well excuses me!" he spat out. "None of my clothes fit me anymore, I haven't been home in over a year and I grew like half a foot." the rest of the group was having a hard time keeping themselves from laughing.

"Anyway," Sora started "getting back on task, how are we going to get there?" he asked. "I don't know about you guys but Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and I all got new boats a few months ago" Kairi informed the group. They all stood there for a moment before Roxas got an idea. "Maybe I could summon a portal that we can use." the blonde stated. "Can you still do that?" Sora asked his nobody with a surprised tone. Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a shot." then he held out his hand and concentrated on the island.

Sure enough a dark portal appeared before the group and they all followed Roxas through it. When they exited they were standing before the Seaside Shack. "We've got ten minutes to get the place set up before everyone comes." Kairi said in a proud tone. "Let's do it!" she exclaimed and ran toward the shack. Sora ran right behind her while everyone else decided to walk.

Kairi opened the door and looked around to see what was left to do. To her relief not much was left after everything they had done the previous day. All that needed to be done was set up the buffet table. Namine and Kairi worked on that while the boys looked at the CD's to figure out what order to play them in.

With in five minutes everything was ready and not a moment too soon. A few minuets after they finished Tidus and Selphie came bursting through the doorway (more like Selphie dragging Tidus into the room) with Wakka not far behind.

Selphie was wearing a short-sleeve yellow dress that resembles the overall one Sora remembered her wearing the day before the heartless attacked the island a year ago. The only difference was that her current dress was a little longer. She chose the natural, non-make-up looked, and her shoes were a new pair of black sandals.

Tidus had on a pair of jeans ripped at the knees and a yellow shirt with a navy blue vest. Black Nike's with white symbols covered his feet. He had grown about three inched taller in the past year and Sora and Riku couldn't believe how much he had changed in one year when they first saw him.

Wakka on the other hand hadn't changed a bit. He wore a tan shirt with a blue bandana around his head. His hair was swerved in its usual, unusual position. His pants were baggy, white, sweats and dark blue sandals on his feet.

"What's up man?" Wakka greeted everyone. "Who are they?" Tidus asked when he noticed Roxas and Namine. Sora walked up to Roxas and Kairi to Namine. "These are our cousins" Sora lied easily. "How come we've never seen them before?" Selphie asked. "Their from another part of the island" Riku answered quickly. "Well anyway it's nice to meet you." Selphie said extending her hand. The three quickly shook and Tidus and Wakka did the same. "Any relatives of Sora and Kairi are friends to me." Tidus smiled. "Welcome to the fun island, ya." Wakks told the two. "Thanks" the nobodies replied simultaneously.

After all the greetings Sora spoke up, "Come on! In case you all forgot we're here to have a party." and with that being said Riku made his way over to the radio and played the first CD. It was Nickel backs 'All the right reasons'. Of course Sora and Selphie were the first to begin dancing randomly and eventually the others, minus Riku and Roxas, got into it as well.

Half an hour into the party Sora took a break from his 'dancing' and told Kairi to come with him. She was more than happy to follow Sora and get him alone to pop the question. He led her into the secret place and stopped in front of two very familiar drawings. The ones they made of each other when they were little, the only thing that had changed was the poupu they had drawn for each other.

"Kairi, can I ask you something?" Sora hesitated. "Anything" she replied in a loving tone. Sora took a deep breath and gently held her hands. "Will you…be my girlfriend?" he asked at last. After he asked her eyes seemed to light up brighter than ever before and she lightly grabbed his hands back. Grinning ear to ear she gave her reply "YES!!" she exclaimed, wrapping him into a tight hug. He smiled and hugged her back. They were brought out of their romantic moment bye the sound of soft laughter around the corner.

"You can come out now" Sora stated casually. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Riku came out from the shadows and stepped into the moonlight with Sora and Kairi. Sora looked around and noticed the missing pair. "Where are Roxas and Namine?" he gave Riku a confused look. "I think there having their own 'moment' " he smirked.

-With Roxas & Namine-

They were looking at the moonlight reflect off the ocean in front of the poupu tree. Roxas turned to face Namine, much the same way Sora did Kairi. He took her hands and looked into her eyes that seemed to glow in the light of the moon. "Namine…" he was trying to build up the courage to ask.

"What is it?" she asked in a soft innocent voice. '_If Sora can do it so can you'_ he thought to himself. "Would you…be my…girlfriend?" he finally asked turning bright red. Namine's entire face just lit up. Roxas was shocked when he realized what Namine had done.

When reality hit him he found her face closer to him than ever. Then he felt a relaxing warmth on his cheek. _'She kissed me!'_ he screamed in his head. As she backed away Roxas could only stand in shock as he deciphered what just happened. "I'd love to" Namine said in a loving tone.

Roxas finally snapped out of his trance-like state and smiled at her. They both leaned closer to each other and their lips met. At that moment to them nothing could be more prefect.

-Later-

It was now 9:05 p.m. and the party had just ended not to long ago. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had all left for home while everyone else stayed to clean up. Sora and Kairi stuck each other like glue; the same could be said about Roxas and Namine.

Altogether it took them about twenty minutes to get everything picked up. "Time to go home" Kairi said a slightly sad tone in her voice. "Right" Roxas said extending his arm to open another portal. They walked out and onto the main island. "Would you like us to walk you home?" Sora asked Kairi and Namine as they began walking away. "That's okay." Kairi replied. "Riku's house is in that direction anyway. Besides…" she said playfully. "Starting tomorrow we'll be seeing a lot more of each other" both girls giggled before grabbing each of Riku's arms and pulling him down the street and out of sight.

Roxas looked over at Sora, who was currently staring out towards the ocean. He seemed relaxed as the cool ocean breeze brush over his face. "Sora?" Roxas asked softly. "Tonight was a good night, wasn't it?" he said more than asked. Roxas let a smile grace his face as he remembered the kiss. "Yeah, it was." he walked up be hind Sora and joined his daze.

Suddenly Sora felt weak again and fell to his knees. "Sora!?" he heard Roxas call. Roxas knelt down beside the tired brunet and patted his back. Sora looked up and gave a weak smile. "Thanks" he said and slowly stood up.

When they started making their way home Sora and Roxas both felt that something was wrong. "Who's there!?" Roxas exclaimed. They heard a faint laugh and quickly spun around.

Both boys' eyes widened when they saw the owner of the laughter. Standing before them was an old man with pointed ears. The only hair he had was a pointy grey beard on his chin. His eyes seemed to glow a foul yellow color and his grin was just as evil. The man wore snow white glove over his hands and a large, heavy, black coat that fell to his feet. Under the coat was a white dress shirt; it was unbuttoned just low enough to show his chest. Finally he had on a pair of plain black pants and black boots.

"Who are you?" Sora almost whispered at the sight of the man. The strangers grin widened as he answer in a harsh, raspy voice. "I am Master Xemnort."

thereyouhaveitIwroteitprettyfastsonocomplainingandbtwIhavealreadystartedworkingonchaptertensoitwillbepostedsometimethisweekandifyouhaveasuggestiontellmeandi'llgetbacktoyou

**What did you think? In case you didn't read the nonspaced rant above I've already started ch. 10 so I will be posting soon.**

**Later peoples!!!**


	10. Taken

**Well it's up. I don't have much to say so read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still...own...nothing ;**

**Chapter 10: Taken**

"Master Xemnort" Sora repeated in a whisper. "Sora, what's wrong?" Roxas asked; eyes never leaving the man known as 'Master Xemnort'. "That name…it sounds familiar." Sora answered. Roxas slowly turned wide eyed to face Sora, a shocked expression on his face. Both boys' heads sapped back to Xemnort when they heard more muffled laughter.

"What's so funny!?" Roxas exclaimed, clearly annoyed. "So it is true." he said in his dark cold voice. "Huh, what's true?" Sora asked confused. "Come with me and I'll tell you" he replied extending his arm like Riku had. "No way!" Sora yelled looking for something to fight with. Xemnort raised a brow at the teens answer. "I can live without knowing whatever it is you're talking about." Sora turned back to Roxas.

"What are we going to do?" he said low enough that the old man could hear him. "I honestly have no idea." gazing at the man. "I could open a portal to get us out of here." he whispered to Sora. The brunet nodded in agreement and started making his way over to Roxas. "Don't bother trying to get away," Xemnort spoke up, arm still extended to Sora.

Roxas was just about to open a portal and pull Sora in but suddenly Xemnorts eyes began to glow a bright tainted yellow light. Both boys' realized that they couldn't move. Slowly they felt themselves being pulled away from their bodies as they lost control of their minds.

"Now then" he began "come with me Sora." Sora obediently began to slowly walk forward to the old man and all Roxas could do was stand there and stare. Roxas struggled but finally regained control of his thoughts in time to see Sora walking over to Xemnort. '_Sora!' _he tried to scream only to find that he still had no control over his body.

As Sora got closer he began raising his arm and took Xemnorts hand. All of a sudden the two were wrapped in a blanket of darkness which appeared out of nowhere. It disappeared as quickly as it came and both Sora and Xemnort were gone. Roxas felt himself regain control over his body and ran to the spot where his true form had just stood.

"Sora!" he screamed, panic present in his voice. "Answer me! Where are you!" he continued to scream. After about five minutes of shouting into the night he dropped down to his knees and punched the ground. "I could stop him" he whispered to himself frustrated. "There was nothing I could do!" he yelled under his voice.

Twenty minutes passed Roxas stood up and started walking weakly to Sora's house. He figured he would wait till tomorrow to tell the others about what had happened, as of not to worry them. He had his head down the entire time; he knew the way to Sora's house pretty well. When he arrived he made his way up to the front porch. Roxas found the spare key Sora kept under the pot of daisy's on the right.

Roxas entered the house as quietly as possible, he knew better than to wake Sora's mother. He made his way to Sora's room and plopped down on the bed. He buried his face in his hands and whispered to himself once more. "Sora, what's happening?" and laid down on the bed and somehow fell asleep. This however was not a peaceful sleep but a constant reminder of Sora's abduction. All through the night he tossed and turned as he saw the evil grin on that mans face as disappeared with Sora. "Sora!" he screamed himself awake.

Roxas's eyes flew open and were greeted by the sharp morning rays of the sun through the window. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes. He looked at the clock on Sora's bedside table and read 7: 23 A.M. "I'll have to tell them soon." he told himself sighing. Standing Roxas made his way to the bathroom and washed up before heading to inform the others of what had happened the previous night. When he had walked about half a block Roxas looked up to see Kairi, Namine, and Riku already heading his way.

Even from where he stood Roxas could see the confused looks he was getting from the group. He continued walking toward them until all four were face to face. Kairi gave a worried look before speaking "Where's Sora?" she asked. Roxas tilted his head until his eyes were covered by his bangs "Gone" was his only reply. He heard the group gasp in shock. "What do you mean gone?" Kairi said in a panic. To her Sora was the most important thing in her life and after last night… she couldn't believe that anything could go wrong.

Riku stepped forward; he didn't like the news any better than the girls did. "Roxas" his cold, stern voice sent shivers down Roxas' spine. "Tell us exactly what happened." and Roxas lifted his head to see everyone's worried expressions and Riku's cold one. He inhaled deeply and told the group everything that happened after he and Sora where left alone.

"How could this happen?" Kairi sobbed in Riku's shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder as an attempt to comfort her. Namine was currently in Roxas's arms as he did the same. Roxas looked up to see Riku staring back at him. Roxas could see the hurt in his eyes that he was trying to hide. "What do we do now?" Namine spoke up, which made Roxas and Riku, looked at her. Slowly she pulled away from Roxas and they could see the true sorrow in her teary blue eyes.

Kairi pulled away from Riku and did her best to dry her eyes with the back of her hand. "Maybe we should try to contact the king." she said making everyone look at her in confusion. "He has to know something about this." she spat impatiently. "How?" Roxas asked the question everyone thought. "A few days ago Sora told me about some communication device that the king gave him so they could keep in touch." she explained. "Then what are we waiting for?" Riku spoke up. "Did he say where it is?" Namine asked her, hope returning to her voice. "He said he kept it in the dresser next to his bed." the group then raced to Sora's house, Namine following them the whole way.

They reached Sora's house five minutes faster than usual. They ran up the stairs and into his room, not bothering to close the door behind them. They slammed open the door and hurried over to the dresser by his bed. Kairi knelt down beside the table and began rummaging through the drawers. It didn't take long for her to find it, Sora made sure to keep it where it was easy to find.

It was a small device which looked like and ipod. It was as blue as Sora's eyes with King Mickey's dark green symbol on the back. It had three small holes on it, just below the screen, for speakers. "Okay" Kairi stood and walk over to the others "does anyone know how this works?" she questioned. "Let me see it" Riku took the device from her and began pushing buttons.

"It's sending the transmission now" he said holding it up so everyone could see the screen. _'Sora, please be alright'_ Kairi thought to herself before a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

don'tfeellikewritingrightnowsothisisgoingtobebothshortandmainlynothingsogetnwithyourlivesanddon'tbotherreadingthisoneIhavetoomuchhomeworktospendtoomuchtimeonthissountilnexttime

**Anything in particular you want to see happen? **

**I'll tell if it's in my plans, I can squeeze it in , or forget it.**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Okay I've decided to let you in on the intentions of Master Xemnort. To find out how you'll have to read so as always, Read, Review, and I do hope Enjoy.**

**I'm trying to be faster with my updates but between school and currently FCAT :(, its been hard but I promise I'll work hard until the story is done.**

**Then I can start writing more! Hurray!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or even Final Fantasy. If I did this world would be a much better place.....for me that is *Laughs Evilly***

**Well enough about me lets get to the story, if anyone even bothered to read the author's note in the first place.**

**Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed**

"Hey there Sor-, oh, Kairi hyack" came Goofy's voice from the communicator. She looked toward the screen and saw the royal guard looking back at her. She was about to reply when a feathered hand came out of the lower right of the screen and pushed Goofy aside. "Out of the way ya big palooka." came a scratchy, hardly understandable, voice from the corner. "How have you been?" Donald asked as he walked into the view of the screen. "Riku and I are fine" Kairi answered trying and failing to smile.

Donald noticed this and asked "What about Sora?" the court magician asked frowning. Kairi glanced up to see everyone wearing the same sorrowful look as herself. "I-I'm sorry…but h-he's gone." by this time Goofy could be seen kneeling behind Donald giving the same wide-eyed look as the duck. "What do you mean gone!" Donald exclaimed his feathered hands could be seen holding onto the camera.

"What's gone?" a voice from behind Donald and Goofy caught everyone's attention. The two turned and from behind appeared to be saluting. Kairi noticed that Riku was leaning over her right shoulder at the screen and Namine was over her left. Roxas was still standing, in his unmoved position, in front of them. Kairi was a little unnerved by his rather unfriendly expression.

She was once again brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Riku's voice from behind her. "Good to see you again King Mickey" he said with a small smile which quickly faded, remembering the situation. King Mickey looked at the screen and gave a wide grin. "Good to see you to Riku!" his head tilted toward Kairi's direction. "You too Kairi and…" his warm smile quickly shrunk into a confused one when he saw Namine.

"Hello your Highness." she said shyly, as well giving a small smile that didn't last long. The king walked passed Donald and Goofy and up to the screen. "Is Roxas there too?" he asked. "Yes, he is but…" Kairi looked down at the floor of Sora's room; she was getting tired of telling others Sora was gone. All she wanted to do was get him back safe and sound. "Where's Sora?" the kings voice was more demanding than concerned. "Someone kidnapped him." Roxas finally spoke in a cold tone.

"I see go wait on the island, we'll be there soon." and with that the communicator shut off. After a few moments of silence Roxas decided to speak. "We should probably start heading to the island." he said, tone still cold. "Right, lets go" Riku lead the way out of the room. It was a silent walk to the island until they reached the shore of the mainland. Roxas opened a portal and stepped through, not looking back. He was followed by Riku while Kairi continued to gaze out in the distance. Namine noticed the sad look her true had and knew this had to be hard for her.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked walking up to face Kairi. She snapped out of her daze and turned to face her. "Yeah, come on." she ran into the portal, Namine right behind her. When they stepped out the boys where sitting on he sand staring at the water as if they had been waiting for hours. "Get up you lazy bums" Kairi ginned happily at the memory of calling Sora that on many occasions. It made her happy to remember…well anything with Sora.

"You're the ones who took forever." Roxas said in his defense. "I was starting to think you were kidnapped too." Riku mocked. "What would give you that idea?" Kairi faked an angry tone crossing her arms over her chest. "Usually you're the one getting taken and Sora and I have to save you" Riku spoke in an off-hands manor.

"Well I think-" she was cut short by the strong gust of wind that surprised them. They looked over toward the paupu tree and saw a very familiar gummiship landing. Kairi took one more look at Riku and said "we'll finish this later" and they all charged toward the gummiship.

As they approached the hatch of the ship dropped open and on it stood three easy to recognize figures. Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Namine stood on the end on the bridge waiting. Once all three were off the ship and standing in front

Of them everyone, except for Roxas, bowed for the king. "You could at least _try_ to be respectful for the king" Donald complained to the annoyed looking nobody. "Or I could not." he remarked smartly. Donald was ready to throw a lightning spell at him until King Mickey raised his arm to stop him. "It's alright Donald." he said semi-seriously. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." the king finished and stepped forward.

Everyone stood strait and prepared to listen to whatever he had to say. He stopped right before them and spoke. "Now tell me exactly what happen and when." his eyes moving from side to side looking at each of them waiting for a response. Everyone's head turned to Roxas while he just turned toward the ground. Mickey noticed this and walked up to him and placed his head in the way of his eyes. "Roxas…you have to tell me everything you know about what happened if you want to get Sora back." Roxas gave a slight groan and sighed in defeat. True he was not on the best terms with the king due to the whole Diz incident, but he was right, to get Sora back they must cooperate.

He lifted his head and once again told the story of how Sora was kidnapped. The only part he left out was the mans, Master Xemnorts', name. That is until the king asked for it. "Did he mention his name?" the mouse asked sternly. "He said his name was…Master Xemnort." at the mention of his name King Mickey's face fell into one filled with both sorrow and guilt. "What's wrong your highness?" Donald asked. Mickey turned around to face his feathered friend and decided not to lie.

"This isn't the first time he's appeared, both times as an enemy" he said preparing for the questions he knew where coming. "What do ya mean?" Goofy asked scratching his head confused. "Everyone have a seat and I'll tell you." obediently everyone sat down in the sand, including Donald and Goofy, and listened to the king tell his story.

-_-_-_kh-kh-kh-kh-kh-kh-kh-_-_- **Meanwhile**-_-_-_-kh-kh-kh-kh-_-_-_

"I might have failed once but I swear I won't fail again." Xemnort told himself as he paced around his hide out. He was in a dark cave which was located inside and mountain he could call his own creation. Xemnort has the ability to change the form and structure of the ground he stood on. The only light other than the moon outside was a candle placed in the center of the 'room' on a large flat rock used as a table.

He glanced over to another long, bedlike rock a little deeper at the end on the cave. On it Sora laid on his back unconscious. The only way to tell he was even alive was the way his chest rose and fell peacefully. An evil grin spread across Xemnorts face as he approached the brunet. He stopped right before the boy and stared down at him and once again his eyes began to glow that fowl yellow color. Sora's face scrunched up and a small groan escaped his lips. Slowly his eyes began to open, reveling that his pure, bright blue eyes were now dark and clouded.

Sora turned his head and looked sleepily up at the evil man. "Huh?" he asked confused. "Wha-what happ-" he was cut short as Master Xemnort raised his palm to silence the younger boy. "We will talk later." he stated. "For now go back to sleep" and before Sora could say anything the old man snapped his fingers and darkness consumed the brunets world and he fell into another deep sleep.

"I can't lose as long as I have you as well as your heart, key wielder." he walked back to the front of the cave and looked over the land. Directly below them was the crossroads of key blades as far as the eye could see, just how Sora described. He held out his arm and one of the keys near the edge of the road flew into his grasp. This key blade was not like the others though. The entire blade appeared frozen and the teeth on the end of the blade seemed to have been broken off. All that remained of them were the rough edges where they once began on the key.

"It's been ten years" he began talking to himself again. "This time that girl and that traitor aren't here to stand in my way. As for the mouse, humph, he doesn't have what it takes to beat me" he turned once more over to Sora. "The door _'will'_ be opened and when it is I will be there to claim what ever power lies beyond it." he looked back to the moon, which form a heart similar to the one in The World That Never Was, and gave one last chuckle and returned to the cave to rest.

-_-_-_-Sora'x'Kairi_-_-_-_**Back On The Island**-_-_-_-_Roxas'x'Namine_-_

King Mickey was telling about the first time he saw Master Xemnort. "It was ten years ago when he first showed up." He began. "As all of those who allow the darkness consume their heart he wants one thing…power." Riku decided to cut in. "I'm guessing he didn't get it." he said in a completely obvious tone. "No…" Mickey closed his eyes and gave another sad look. "but he came pretty close." He opened his eyes and continued. "You see he found a way to get into Kingdom Hearts without collecting thousands of stolen hearts but only requires one heart." everyone's eyes flew open. "Th-that's impossible!" Riku spat out.

"That's what I thought, until I saw it worked." everyone lurched forward in shock. "Y-you mean i-it actually worked" Roxas said worriedly. If Xemnort almost succeeded once using only one heart then…Sora! It was at that moment that he realized what Xemnorts plan was. "So he's going to…" Mickey knew what he was going to say and simply nodded his head. "What! What's going to happen to Sora!?" Kairi demanded now standing.

"Answer me!" When she got no reply she rephrased her question in a firm yet shaking voice. "What is that man going to do to Sora!"

BecauseI'msoboredrightnowit'stimeforastupidrandomrantaboutkingdomheartslikeifyouspellYenSidbackwardsallyouKH2fansitspellsDisneyorhowAxelisthebiggestpyroeverbutstillcool!

**This chapter I will admit was not the best. It was hard for me to word the story at some places so tell me your thought and I promise I will do my best to improve the upcoming chapters.**

**Until next time my readers;**


	12. The truth comes out

**Sorry this chapter took so long, school is a real pain now a days. Anyway I will be working on the story every chance that I get so please keep reading and/or reviewing and I'll finish before we know it.**

**Once this story is done I can start working on more and keep you intrested and give you something to do in your spare time:)**

**Disclaimer: SonicBlade14 does not own KH, FF, or anything close to it so while I keep dreaming you keep reading.**

**Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out**

Everyone looked at her, a mixture of sorrow and guilt on their faces. At this point she could no longer hold back all of her rushing emotions anymore. Kairi fell to her knees and tears began flowing freely down her face. It pained Riku so much to see her like this. To him she seemed so helpless, which honestly in this case they all were.

None of them had a clue as to where Xemnort could have taken Sora. Heck! They didn't even know where to start looking. Xemnort could have taken Sora anywhere among the hundreds of worlds out there.

When Riku thought about that fact he too got the same feeling of hopelessness that Kairi had. He got up and walked over to the sobbing red-head. She looked up at he and before Riku knew it her arm where wrapped tightly around his waste and her face was buried in his chest. "W-w-what a-are w-w-w-we g-going to d-do?" she asked or at least tried through her teary eyes and now stuffy nose.

"I don't kno-" Riku began to answer but was interrupted by the king. "Don't worry I've called a couple people who I know can help us!" he said trying to calm Kairi down. Everyone, including Donald and Goofy, turned to him with a look of confusion. "And who would that be?" Roxas asked. "You'll see, they should be here soon-" he replied before a door shaped image made of light appeared in front, nearly blinding, the group.

When the light finally faded two people stood before them. The one to the left was a tall girl. She had light blue hair that was styled the same as Kairi had about a year ago. She wore a no-sleeve black shirt that was tucked into a short white skirt. Under her skirt were tight black shorts. Two purple straps formed an 'X' across her chest and white fingerless gloves which came up to the woman's shoulders. Her feet were covered by high-heeled sneakers and black socks which ended just above her ankles.

The man was a head taller than the woman was. His hair was almost the same as Riku's only it ended at his shoulder and three strands of his bangs sticking straight up. He was very muscular in his tight, short-sleeve black shirt. Just like the woman he had two straps that formed an 'X' over his chest, only his were red. His pants were tan and slightly baggy on him. Black boots could be seen covering his feet. The man had a black wristband on each wrist.

The strangers looked over and at the sight of the king bowed. "Humph" Roxas remarked crossing his arms over his chest. He could not stand everyone's loyalty to the mouse king, though he wished he didn't when Namine's elbow made contact with his rib cage. "Ow! What was that for?" he hissed but quickly withdrew and covered his mouth. Namine let out a small giggle then regained her serious expression.

"Everyone" King Mickey began "This is Terra and Aqua." he addressed the newcomers. "I called them because I believe that they can help save Sora, and defeat Xemnort." the two turned to the rest of the group and bowed to them. "How can they help us?" Kairi asked through sobs.

A wide grin spread over Aqua's face and a smirk on Terra's. They both held out their arms and key blade appeared in both of their hands. Everyone's eyes, minus the kings widened at the sight of the blades. "I'm sure we'll find a way" Aqua spoke.

"Their key wielders!?" Donald exclaimed. "Yes, and they have much more experience." Mickey assured him. Kairi walked over to them and held out her hand. Aqua took it and they did a quick shake and the same with Terra. "Hi, I'm Kairi." she had managed to stop crying. Riku walked up beside her and shook the fellow wielders hands. "Riku" was he introduced himself.

Aqua glanced over Kairi's shoulder to where Roxas and Namine were. Kairi turned in that direction and followed her stare. "Oh, this is Roxas and Namine." she introduced the two nobodies. Namine gave a weak smile and a small wave. Roxas lifted one hand and gave a little wave; the other remained across his chest.

Aqua ran over to them grinning widely. She bent over so she was face to face with Roxas, who gave a look of confusion and a slight blush. Then she looked over at Namine who gave her an equally confused look. Aqua stood straight up with a sad smile. "You're both nobodies aren't you?" she watched their expressions go from confused to shocked. She turned to face the others and they too looked shocked, except Mickey and Terra who looked rather calm.

Namine finally regained herself enough to speak. "How did you-" she was cutoff when Aqua raised her hand as a motion to silence her. "I can just tell" she still had that sad smile as she glanced once more at Roxas. This did not go unnoticed by the nobody, but he decided to wait until they were alone to ask.

When she saw Roxas look back at her she quickly turned around and walked over to the king; her expression serious. "Back to business." she ordered strictly. "Right" the king agreed and Terra turned so that he was face-to-face with the mouse. "Xemnort is back" he began. "What did you say!?" Terra exclaimed. Everyone turned to him wide-eyed and confused.

"You heard me, Xemnort is back." Mickey repeated. Even though their backs were turned away from the others they could tell that he angry and only Aqua and the king would know why. Aqua put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and looked down at the king again. "Please continue your majesty." she said.

"He's attempting the same thing he tried ten years ago and it's our job to make sure he fails once more." and as if it was a second thought he added "hopefully this time we don't loose the heart he's chosen." and with that said Kairi and Riku looked at him with questioned looks.

"What exactly do you mean?" Riku asked, worry present in his voice. Mickey looked down with a sympathetic look "Last time…we couldn't get to him in time…and as it turns out a certain heart, not just any pure hearts, but one that stands out among the others." Riku walked over to him and looked down at the mouse. When the king looked up he could see the anger in Riku's stare and decided to just say it. "He had already stolen the heart and we were unable to retrieve it!" he shouted.

"If that's the case then we can't waste anymore time." Roxas said walking over until he was beside Riku. "We better get moving before anything happens to Sora" everyone nodded in agreement and he walked back over to Namine and helped her up. "Okay then, lets get moving." and they entered the Gummiship without another word.

-_-_-_-khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh- **Later on**--kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2-

The Gummiship had been set to auto pilot and everyone was told to get some rest. It seemed like the king, Aqua, and Terra knew exactly what they were doing. As soon as the Gummiship left the island all they had to do was set the coordinates and go.

Roxas was having a hard time resting. All he could think about was what the king said about being too late last time. But, what really made him think was the sad look that Aqua had given him when they met. Now that he thinks about it Terra didn't make eye contact with at all! "What's with those two?" he asked himself, lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

After five whole minutes of wondering he finally had enough. He got out of bed and, as quietly as he could, made his way to Aqua's room. She was just down the hall to the right so it wasn't hard to find his way. As he reached out for the door handle he heard what sounded like Kairi in the next room. He tip-toed across the hall and cracked open the door just enough to see inside.

Kairi had her back facing him and seemed to be asleep. "Maybe it was just-" he whispered to himself until he heard Kairi speak. "Lazy bum" she muttered with a small laugh. "I know you'll come back…Sora" and she once again fell silent. Roxas gave her a sympathetic smile and closed the door. "So she's dreaming about Sora." Roxas stated more the asked.

After a moment he snapped back into reality. 'Right' he told himself and knocked softly on Aqua's door. He heard a moan and then the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Aqua. "What do you what this late, Ven?" she asked obviously overcome by sleep. "Huh?" Roxas looked at her confused and shocked. 'Wasn't that the name of the guy from Sora's-' his thoughts were cut off when Aqua realized he mistake.

"Oh! Roxas I'm sorry I didn't-" she took a deep breath and calmed back down. "Anyway, what did you need?" she asked blushing slightly. "I just wanted to ask you a few things" he said and Aqua opened the door wider to let him in. He took a seat on the bed and Aqua sat down right beside him. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why…when we first met you gave me such a sad look?" she turned her head as to avoid making eye contact. "You…" she began, debating with herself to tell him the truth or not. "Please I have to know…and why did you call me Ven?" he begged. With a sigh she told him the truth. "You look just like an old friend of ours, Terra and I. His name was Ventus and he was very kind. He was the youngest one of us the wield a keyblade, but he was far from weak." she glanced over at Roxas and smiled. "Ven was originally from…Destiny Island." Roxas's eyes widened. "So he was-" Aqua finished for him "Sora's big brother" Roxas's eyes fell to his feet. "That's why you look like him" she explained. "Sora and Ventus are related by blood so when Sora lost his heart both a piece of him and pieces of Ven were left behind to form you." her smile faded.

"I see" Roxas finally knew why it was Sora Xemnort needed. "It was Ven's heart that Xemnort used wasn't it?" he said flatly. "Yes" came the short reply. "There was something about Ven that was different from previous chosen ones. I'm not sure what it was but nine years ago I went to check up on Sora for him and…I felt the same thing in him."

She stood up and walked to the center of the room, back still turned. "I won't let what happen to Ven happen to Sora too!" she declared. Roxas got up and walk to the door and before he closed it he said "Neither will I." and returned to his room. Aqua smiled slightly and returned to bed.

'_Ven…'_ she thought before sleep overwhelmed her senses and she fell asleep.

chaptertwelveisnowcompleteandsoonwillbethirteenreviewandifanyoneevenresdathisDemyxiscrazyabouthissitarandZexionisaknowitallbutwestilllaughatoneandwanttokickthecrudoutoftheother

**This tells a bit more about how BBS characters fit into the story and when you watch the trailers and stuff it could be true.**

**But for now my KH fans enjoy another great chapter and tell me what you thoughgt.**


	13. Into the villains lair

**Well here's the next chapter. Sorry, again, that it took so long but I'm trying to speed it up a little.**

**It's kinda short because I was just trying to wrap it up. I promise the next few chapters will be Much longer and get more of the story done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own...blah, blah...Okay let's just get on with the story, you have a disclaimer on like every chapter and story you read so let's get on with the reason your even on this page!**

**Chapter 13: Into the villains lair**

Master Xemnort looked out over the thousands and thousands of key blades as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. He wore his evil smile, as usual, and walked back into the cave. On the rock/table was a sheet of paper with markings all over it. The paper seemed very old. It was wrinkled and torn around the edges.

He looked down at the page and studied it very carefully. _'Two more nights until the doorway is revealed. Then I will control the darkness and the light!'_

Xemnort was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a moan from the other side of the 'room'.He glanced over and saw Sora curled up into a ball. He was whimpering some and his face held a pained expression. 'He's finally remembering' Xemnort thought with a slight laugh.

Ventus-Terra-Aqua-BBS--_-_-_ **IN Sora's Mind_-_-_ **--Namine-Axel-Vexen-COM

"_Sora! Riku!" someone called. _Who is that?

"_Come on! I'll race you!" the voice laughed. _So familiar.

"_Wait up!" a little voice called. _Is that me?

"_You're to slow" another little voice called. _Riku?

"_Don't listen to him Sor! I know you can do it." an older voice encouraged. _Huh?

When Sora opened his eyes he was still dreaming…or was he?

He looked all around him and realized he was back on the island. Sora heard laughter, most likely the people he just heard, coming from the direction of the shack.

He took off in that direction and stopped in his tracks. He stood there wide-eyed when he saw who the voices belonged to. Sitting on the sand, breathing heavily, was Riku and himself. Both their little faces were red and they didn't seem to mind. They wore their normal bright smiles and appeared to be waiting for someone, the way that the two kept looking toward the shack.

"Hey Sora!" little Riku turned to face his friend. "Let's make a packed." he offered. "Okay!" little Sora chimed happily. "When we get bigger let's get off this island and explore whatever else is out there." Riku pointed toward the sea. Little Sora nodded excitedly and extended his hand. Riku brought his up as well. "Deal!" Sora declared.

"I remember that" Sora said to himself. "We made that deal ten years ago, but why…"

Then their heads, including big Sora's, snapped to the figure emerging from the shack. Sora stared at the figure and saw that there was an outline of the person but they were completely made of shadows. "Who…?" Sora trailed off and watched the scene before him very carefully. The figure walked up to little Sora and Riku and handed them some water.

"You're getting better Sor." he chimed. This earned him a happy smile from Sora and a smirk from Riku. "I'm still faster." Riku declared proudly. "You just wait!" Sora defended the compliment. "One day I'll beat you at _something_!" they all laughed at the way little Sora was waving around his arms and legs.

A small laugh even escaped the present-day Sora's lips. _'I was such a little kid then'_ he thought to himself. But this smile did not last long. He noticed the strangers head was turned toward the ocean, as were the little ones. Curious, Sora looked the same way and saw storm clouds in the distance.

Something about this storm was different. It was moving rather quickly toward the island. It seemed darker than a normal storm should be. Suddenly he looked over to see the strange person take little Sora and Riku by the hand and run into the shack. Sora ran right after them. When he got to the shack he reached for the handle and, to his surprise, his hand went right through it.

He shrugged this off and walked in. As soon as he stepped in Sora saw a shadow coming out of the floor. He tried to shout but no sound came out. He went to summon his keyblade only to discover that he couldn't move any part of his body. Sora watched as the shadow advanced toward the others. He closed his eyes and waited for the moment to pass.

He heard his little self scream a warning "Ven! Watch out!" Sora's eye's snapped open quick enough to see a keyblade rip through the heartless. The key was a bronze color with teeth that, if turn side ways, looked like a crown.

As Sora's eyes followed the tip of the key to the end, once his eyes came to the shadowed hand holding it light lit up and the figure finally hade a face!

At first Sora thought he was staring at Roxas but only a few seconds later it seemed as if hundreds of images were running through his mind. They went by so fast Sora didn't have time to look at them. Yet he began remembering things.

He remembered thins he never knew he had forgotten. The first time he saw a heartless wasn't one year ago, it was ten years ago! The first time the island was attacked, the first time he saw a keyblade, and…his brother. So many memories came flowing into his mind at that moment. Playing on the beach, learning how to sword fight with Riku, and all with his brother by his side. The visions he used to have as a child that led him to drawing all those pictures.

Sora's eyes snapped open and his head was spinning. When his sight finally returned to normal he glanced around trying to remember how he ended up in such a place. He sat up and realized he was in a cave of some sort then someone caught his eye.

Master Xemnort looked up and saw that Sora had woken up. He casually waked over to the boy and looked down at him. "Do you remember him?" a grin spread over his face when Sora nodded. "Good." after a moment of silence Sora finally spoke. "He was the key to all light, wasn't he?" when Xemnort nodded, still grinning, Sora continued. "And now…I'm the key, right?" another nod.

Sora sighed and realized there was no way out of this. "How much longer?"He asked without much care. "Two more nights" Xemnort replied. Sora absorbed this information and continued to sit in silence. Only one word ran through his mind _'Hurry'_. Oh how he hoped the others would find him soon, time was running out for him!

Sora turned to face the wall and was lost in his thoughts. Xemnort walked back to the 'table' and stared at it very closely. On the page was the shape of a heart with an 'X' in the center. He took one last look at Sora and walked out of the cave.

"I'll be returning soon." he declared to the younger. The only reply he got was a simple nod in agreement. _'I like this one_' he thought as he continued walking. _'He's very cooperative'_.

"Ven" Sora whispered under his breath once Xemnort was gone. "Why?" he questioned. "Why did you leave!" he sobbed in his knees that were supporting his head.

"Why, brother?"

IfinallyfinishedthatchapterwasabitofapainbecauseofhavingtofigureoutwhateventtoputwherewhattheywouldsayhowmuchinformationIshouldgiveinthischapteranywayitsdoneandhopeyouenjoy.

**First off I his name is Master Xehanort not Xemnort but when I started I figured it would be easier to use Xemnort. Deal with it...........(j/k)**

**Well now Sora remembers everything from his past so I'll explain the pictures you read about in earlier chapters more.**

**Until next time!**


	14. One more Day

**I had wroters block for a while and I already wrote this but my 'wonderful' comp. didn't save it so I'll add more later on but for now read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: One more Day**

They had now been on the Gummiship for two days and Kairi was getting a little restless. Riku was worried about her; most of the time she looked herself in her room and prayed.

She prayed that they would find Sora. Prayed that he would been alive. That they get to him in time. That he would not end up like this person she heard about ten years ago. She thought about how she felt around Sora. The way he always seemed to make things better. Just thinking about his smile brought her own smile back to her face.

-Kairi POV-

"Oh Sora" I whispered to myself, though I was alone. "Why does this always happen?" I curled into a ball on the bed. "Every time something great, exciting, and new comes our way…something is always there to ruin it." I laid there and felt the time ticking away. Every moment I that I wasn't with him felt like I was loosing myself.

I was brought back into reality by a knock at the door.

"Kairi" I heard someone called from the other side. "Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly. I laid there for a few debating with myself as to let him in or ask him to please leave me alone. Finally I made my decision.

-Roxas POV-

I glanced around the open room that led to the bedrooms. Riku was standing by a small round window staring off into the endless path of Gummispace. Aqua and Terra had gone off with the king to the cockpit to discuss strategies and what not. Namine was sitting in the corner of the room sketching to keep her mind off the present situation.

Even from my seat at the other side of the room I could see in her expression that it wasn't working. When I didn't see Kairi I knew right away where she was. The only place she ever is. I got up and made my way down the hall to her bedroom.

I approached the door and wondered if I should talk to her. What if she just wanted to be left alone? But what if she needed someone to talk to? What would I say to her if she does?

'_Aaaahhhh' _I screamed in my head out of frustration. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When I heard nothing I was starting to wonder if I should just leave her alone.

"Kairi?" I called to her. "Can I come in?" I asked nervously. I stood there for a moment and wondered if I should leave her alone. As I turned to head back to the main room when I heard the door open behind me.

*Third person*

Roxas entered the room and heard Kairi shut the door behind him. He took a seat at the small desk in the corner of the room and Kairi went back to her place on the bed. The two sat in silence until Kairi decided to break it.

"What did you want?" she practically whispered. "I…" he bit his lip, unable to find the words he was looking for. "I just wanted…to k-keep you company" he managed to get out.

"Oh" was her reply. "Thank you" she gave a small smile. This made Roxas' stomach settle a bit. It had been a while since he had seen her 'really' smile. "Roxas" she spoke up. "Hmm?". " Do you think Sora's alright?" she hesitantly asked. "Honestly Kairi…I don't know." he replied. "I'm sure he is!" the nobody quickly added. Kairi looked down at her hands, which where clenching the trims of her pink dress.

"Y-you're right" she wanted to believe that so much. She needed to believe that Sora was alright and they would make it on time. A little while later Roxas left her to be after he reassured her that everything would be okay.

"Hey" someone called from the end of the hallway. Roxas turned around and saw Riku standing there. "I never got to finish answering your question." he gave an emotionless look. "Huh? What ques-" then he remembered. "Oh, right." it was what he had asked Sora and Riku back on the island. About those picture that were kept out of reach from anyone.

"Come in and I'll tell you the rest." Riku opened the door to his room and Roxas stepped in. "Have a seat." Riku motioned him to a chair in the corner. He himself took a seat on the bed and continued where he had left off.

"The point is that all those pictures you saw are a 'timeline.' Things that had already happened in Sora's life, like first steps and whatever parents photograph their kids for. Others were, in a way, of the future." this took Roxas by surprise. How can anyone 'know the future'? "A lot of them were of all three of us. The adults just thought Sora was hoping we could be together forever. Then…after a certain point in the drawings he had done, something changed." Riku's expression became very serious. "Someone, I just started remembering a few hours ago, was missing. I remember him now as Ventus." Roxas looked up at him and added "Sora's older brother." Riku looked surprised and continued. "Right. When Sora was four he disappeared…just like in the pictures he had drawn. It showed a sort of giant heart in the sky. It had a blue tint and appeared to be over a waste land." he paused and looked back toward the ground. Suddenly it hit him. "The King!" Riku exclaimed, surprising Roxas. "W-what?" Roxas stared at him wide eyed. "In the corner of that picture he drew…the king was in it."

"Where are you going with this?" Roxas looked at him confused. "He knew…Sora already knew. About the keyblade, Kairi, even what I would do." Riku's expression showed his pain.

"He really is the master of light. Always there for other…including me." a small smile appeared on Riku's face. "I'll go check on Namine." Roxas stated as he left Riku to be.

"Sora really is something else." Roxas said to himself. "Just thinking about him got those two to smile." before he knew it he too was smiling. "Sora…where almost there."

'_Hurry'_

Roxas's eyes widened as he turned in all directions. "I thought I heard…" he trailed off. He brushed it off and continued walking. No matter how hard he tried he could get the voice out of his head, that familiar voice, his voice…Sora.

-Somewhere Else-

'_Sora, we're almost there'_

"Huh?" Sora sung his head back in forth. "Was that…it sounded like…Roxas." he said aloud, for Xemnort had yet to return. Sora had thought about escaping but…every time he got anywhere near the exit he was thrown back in the cave.

The teen sighed and sat down on one of the rocks and gave a weak smile. "I hope so" he replied. He closed his eyes and focused on Roxas's voice. He figured if he could hear Roxas maybe he could communicate somehow.

Sora felt himself being pulled away from the cave and himself. He opened his eyes and realized he was in an all black area. Not the least bit of light was seen anywhere. "Where am I?" he asked himself not expecting an answer.

"Kingdom Hearts" he whipped around to find, who he thought was Roxas, standing in front of him. But when he got a good look at the guy something was different, though Sora couldn't tell what. "Hey there…Sora" the blonde greeted him with a smile that could have been Sora's. "Hey…Ven." Sora gave a weak smile. Before he knew what was going on a lone tear was running off the side of the brunets face.

Without a second thought Sora ran to his brother full speed and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight hug. Ventus bent down and hugged him back with equally crushing strength. "Long time no see…brother." Ventus whispered in Sora's ear. "I missed you" was his reply as the two stood there, in a reunited hug. To Sora the current situation had been completely forgotten, all the brunet needed was his brother right now.

End…

I will have another rant momentarily but my pc refuses to save right now so I promise it will be up later.

**There you go. Serious writers block. Tell me what you thought and give me some ideas!**

**Thanks, laters...**


	15. Bonding Memories

**Sorry it took so long to update but even though its summer I've been busy. Now the story is coming to a close and I have a new story I'm working on. MarioPawns and I are working on a Mario fic that shows some truth of Mushroom Kingdom Romance. Chapter 1 has been posted and this note is almost over so you can read the story you clicked on in the last page.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, 1,2, and bbs are not owned by SonicBlade or anyone else on fanfiction. **

**p.s: 358/2 days is coming Sept. 29, 2009 to all you gamers.**

**Chapter 15: Bonding Memories**

Ventus looked down at his little brother, still in each others embrace. It's been ten years since he died, then years since he had been able to hold his little brother in his arms. The thing he missed most though was Sora's bright smile. The smile that could brighten any darkness.

At that moment Sora looked up at him and gave him that special smile. And just as Ventus thought the darkness which surrounded them seemed to melt away. They smiled at each other as the two faded into the light of their most valued memories.

The brothers finally brought there hug to an end and slowly, reluctantly, released each other. They glanced around their surroundings and noticed they were on the island once more. Ven looked down at Sora (even though he was only a few inches taller) when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Sora tried to put a serious look on his face, but the look of joy could still be sensed, and said "You've got a lot of explaining to do." Ven knew this was coming; Sora always needed to know what was going on in his big brothers life. He was like that since they were little. Ven remembered Sora asking an endless amount of questions until he knew enough to join his brother wherever they went. In fact unless Riku was there Sora would stick to him like glue, but he didn't mind. He thought it was sweet and cute how Sora wanted to be brave and challenge himself to be like him.

They walked over to the dock and took a seat at the end to look out toward the ocean. "You said" Sora began "that we were in Kingdom Hearts before…right?" Ven continued to look out at the genital waves of the ocean. "I did." he answered. "Then why are we…?" Sora asked more confused than ever. "Do you know exactly what lies beyond the door to Kingdom Hearts?" Ventus asked his little brother.

Sora though about it for a moment before answering. "Well Ansem clamed it was a place where the most powerful heartless are supposed to be, but when I opened it for the first time it was light that came out. After that nothing but darkness was left when I got close enough to look inside it." Ven gave a small laugh and explained to Sora. "Truthfully, Sora, Kingdom Hearts is neither light nor dark. It's both and neither at the same time." Sora looked up at him even more confused than before. "To make it easier beyond the door is what ever the one who opens it believes it is. You believe that all hearts are made of light at sometime; therefore, for you Kingdom Hearts appeared in the form of light. It turned dark because those around you carried pieces of darkness inside there hearts. It might not have shown but didn't Riku become part of the dark for sometime?" Sora's expression changed to a sad one and he turned his head toward his lap at the memory.

"That might be true but he beat it!" Sora protested. "He's still my best friend, no matter what happens. I mean he only wanted to…save…Kairi." Sora declared. "Either way he let darkness in. I know Riku and I know he would never do something that stupid without a reason to." Ven defended.

Sora let out a deep sigh and turned to his brother with apologetic eyes. "I know, sorry. Its just Riku is my best friend and the past is the past." Ven placed a hand on the others shoulder and continued to face the sea. "I know. I guess in your blood to defend a friend." Ven smiled.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "I used to have a couple of friends that remind me of Kairi and Riku." Sora was surprised to hear this piece of information. After his brother left the island he had forgotten all about him and didn't know about these friends. "Like Kairi…and Riku?" Ven turned to face his brother with a sad smile.

"Their names are Terra and Aqua. Aqua was almost like my Kairi." Sora gave his full attention to the mention of Kairi's name. He really missed her. Ventus continued "She was strong, both willfully and battle wise. She never accepted defeat and encouraged the rest of us to keep going on." Sora thought to himself _'that does sound like Kairi'_.

"As for Terra, I think I was the first person to ever give him a real chance. You see, Sora, like Riku he was used by the darkness." Sora's eyes widened in surprise when that came out. "I remember when we first met. He was ready to attack someone until I intervened. After that our friendship grew over time. We got closer, I even told him about the island, you, our family. Sora the three of us were the key wielders at the time." Sora could keep his surprise in any longer. "You were a key wielder!?" Ven couldn't help but laugh at the face Sora showed.

His pure blue eyes were as wide as possible; his mouth was hanging open enough to see down his throat. "Yeah, you know the old saying, there must always be three?" Sora got is face back to normal and nodded yes.

"I remember hearing somewhere that there must be light, dark, and betwixt." Sora informed. "That's right. Terra was the darkness…and Aqua was the light." Sora thought about his brother's words for a moment. "Wait a minute…that means you where…" Ven flashed a smile his way. "Yep, I was in between." he declared proudly. "I was able to use light and dark powers. But even so it was my heart that was needed to open the door. I still don't get why it wasn't Aqua's." Ven sat there puzzled until Sora spoke. "Maybe it was your connection to me." he suggested.

"Huh? How do you figure that?" he asked. "Well think about it. I'm the key of the light; I had to get it from somewhere." Sora stated proudly. Ven gave him an amused look and laughed at the compliment. "That makes as much sense as anything here." he replied.

The two stared out at the setting sun as the color of the sky faded from a soft blue to fiery reds and oranges. They watched the sun set below the horizon and the only light was that of the bright full moon and few stars that appeared in the sky.

"So this is what Kingdom Hearts really is?" Sora spoke softly. He said it more to himself than to Ven. "What our hearts desire most from our memories." Sora continued. "Yeah." Ven replied silently.

"He's back!" the shouted simultaneously. Sora looked toward his brother, sorrow in both their eyes. They gave each other one final hug and Sora slowly faded back into the real world.

He opened his sleepy eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling. To his unwanted surprise, he was greeted by two evil, yellow eyes. He felt the mans' boney hand slip around his forearm and roughly pull his to his feet in one tug. "Come." he said in his fowl voice. "It is time." Sora was dragged by his arm out of the cave and he looked toward the sky. One, and only one, thing was running through his head.

'_I'll see you soon…Ven"_

thiswaskindofashortchapterandItriedtobringVentusintothestorymorethischapterisforSoraandVentosharetheirthoughtsandfeelingsalsomythoughtsaboutwhatKingdomHeartsisfrommyobservationofthegame

**What do ya think? I kinda slacked off a bit and if there are any mistakes I apologize. Tell me where they are and I'll try to change them. **

**Not much to say right now so Later!**


	16. Beginning of the end

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, thing got really busy so I apologize for the delay. Don't forget the story is almost over so check out my new Mario Fic or send me some of your own ideas and I'll do my best.**

**Just to set things straight I know its Xahnort not Xemnas, just bear with me. Xemnas is a lot easier to type but if I use him in later fics I promise to get it right so enjoy and don't complain.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will, you get it....just read the fic.**

**Chapter 16:**

Once down the mountain Sora was lead through a narrow path lined with keyblades. Xemnort was surprised when Sora didn't protest nor struggle once. He was behaved and obedient, which made his goal that much easier to obtain. Tonight he would open Kingdom Hearts and gain control of both light and darkness.

Sora was as well surprised at himself for not putting up a fight. Normally he would never just give in, but this was a battle he felt he couldn't win. He looked up to see a moon similar to the one in The World That Never Was, except this moon was different somehow. It was brighter and had a tint of blue surrounding it.

Xemnort noticed the way Sora look at the moon in awe. "Bright isn't it?" he said in a mocking tone. Sora put his head down and turned to face the passing keys. "Do you want to know why it's so bright here?" Xemnort laughed when he noticed Sora's head rise slightly. This had caught Sora's attention; was there a really a reason he hadn't thought of?

"It's because this is the world that Kingdom Hearts chose to hide itself on." Xemnort watch in amusement as Sora's head snapped up toward the sky and fixed his gaze on the moon. "Kingdom Hearts…hiding place?" he questioned. "Yes. You see to keep away from those darkened hearts that wanted to use its power for their own purposes it created its own world to make sure that no one, except for the keyblade master, ever found it."

Sora didn't reply he simply stared in awe at the moon. Xemnort silently lead Sora through the path way and to the centre, where three familiar keys came into view over the horizon. As they approached Sora could have sworn the moon had gotten brighter. He mental shook the thought out of his head and replaced it with his friends faces. _'Forgive me…everyone.' _he thought when he realized this could be the end.

**-With the Group-**

"We have to hurry!" Kairi shouted. Everyone looked back at her in surprise. They were all seated in the cockpit, they were approaching the world Terra and Aqua had mentioned. "What's up?" Riku asked worried. Whatever she felt he seemed to have sensed as well. "It's Sora!" she screamed. "He's in trouble." tears began forming in her eyes.

Aqua turned to face Terra, who was piloting the gummiship; he nodded and looked down at the screen. "We're here." he announced. All at once everyone turned toward the closest window to look down at the planet.

It wasn't mach compared to other worlds they had been to in the past. The first thing any of them noticed was the bluish glow of the moon. '_Just like The World That Never Was' _Roxas thought to himself. Riku looked to the ground and noticed the 'X' shape that formed, though he was too far away to see what was lining the path. "Is this what Sora was talking about?" he whispered under his breath so no one heard him. As the got closer to the world the detail of the land became clearer. "Keyblades!?" Everyone, minus Terra, Aqua, and King Mickey, screamed simultaneously.

"No way…are they for real!?" Kairi asked in disbelief. "Yep." Aqua stated smiling. "And to astonish you further they all had wielders at some point." everyone's eyes were ready to pop right out their heads. "Are you serious?" Roxas asked in a low, surprised tone, his face pressed up against the window. "This is the keyblade grave yard." Terra stated.

"Grave…yard…?" Riku repeated. "Yeah. All the keys lining the path belonged to wielders of the past. In the center of the path are the current keys, and when they are either replaced or the barer…dies they join the others on the sidelines." Aqua explained. Roxas noticed the way she stressed the word '_dies' _and knew she was remembering Ventus.

"Sora!" everyone looked down to see said boy being lead down the pathway toward the center, where three keys stood. Aqua and Terra sneered, "Xemnas." The very man who killed there best friend was now taking his brother from his own friends. "You're Majesty?" Aqua faced him. He nodded and took the controls from Terra.

Everyone stared at them worried as the two made their way to the door of the gummiship. "We need to jump!" Terra screamed. Without a single thought except Sora on their minds everyone, except Mickey and Namine, followed them to the door. Terra unlatched the lock and the door flew open and they jumped out, summoning their keyblades.

Sora looked up to see the group jumping from the moving gummiship. "W-what are they thinking." he whisper so Xemnas wouldn't hear him. Then he suddenly felt a rough tug on the collar of his shirt. "Them again." Xemnas sneered. "Huh?" Sora looked at him confused. His face showed his growing anger and his eyes glowed in rage.

"This can't be good." Sora whispered and looked back to the group. It was then Sora noticed to new figures falling alongside Kairi, and the others. They landed a few yard in front of him and a now enraged Xemnas. "Let him go!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs. Xemnas only smirked, which made the group raise their keyblades to a defensive stance.

"Oh" the man taunted "and why would I do that?" he teased, trying to hide his concern. His grip on Sora shifted from his collar to the back of his neck. This caused the teen to visibly wince. Riku tightened the grip on Way to Dawn and took a hesitant step forward.

"We stopped you last time, we can do it again." Aqua spoke. The group was taken aback when Xemnas broke into a fit of laughter, tightening his hold on Sora's neck, making it harder for the teen to breathe. "In case you have forgotten it wasn't a complete victory." he sneered. "I proved my theory that the heart of the key wielder of light would reveal Kingdom Hearts, and you lost a friend." he laughed softly. "I'd say I was rather successful last time. You suffered the loss last time and I'll make sure you do it again." he pulled Sora back so they were side-by-side and raised his free hand straight out. It began to glow a tainted bluish purple and Sora tensed up. "Stop it!" Terra screamed when he realized what was about to happen. "Come back to the darkness and I might spare you my former apprentice." Xemnas put on a smug grin and looked to Riku. "You're welcome to join him…Riku." Riku gasped. "How did you…" Riku trailed off. "There are always three." he replied.

"Never!" both Terra and Riku shouted together. "Very well." and Xemnas lowered his glowing hand so it was in front of Sora's chest, which also began to glow, only with a purer shade of blue that matched the moon. "Don't!" Aqua cried charging the man. She was knocked to the side by Xemnas's heartless form. It was as tall as he was only it was clearly more muscular than himself. Its face was cover by a mask and it wore clothes similar to Riku's while he was possessed by Ansem. "Not this time." and Xemnas's hand entered Sora's chest, causing the teen to scream in pain. Sora's eyes were shut and he grinded his teeth between blood curdling screams.

"Let him go!" Kairi dropped her key, covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. Riku and Roxas just stood there stunned and they both felt the anger rising inside their bodies. Sora was the kindest person they knew, and being his nobody Roxas could only imagine the pain Sora was being put through. Terra helped Aqua to her feet and the two could only watch as their best friend's brother had his heart ripped out by the most evil scum in all the worlds.

Tears streamed down Kairi's face when Sora's screams suddenly ceased. She looked up to see a sight that broke her heart in two within her. Sora was hanging limply from Xemnas's arm while in the other hand was a glowing ball of bright blur light. She knew it was his heart, her Sora's heart. "You wanted your friend back didn't you?" he said far too casually. He tossed Sora's lifeless form at Riku, who withdrew his keyblade and caught the form of his best friend. Kairi and Roxas were at either side of Riku as he laid Sora down and put the brunets head on his lap. "Sora…" he whispered. "No he can't be, he just can't be…" Kairi took Sora's hand. She flinched when she felt how cold he was. Roxas was horrified by Sora's pale color.

When Xemnas lifted the heart toward the sky it shot out of his hand and every cloud in the sky disappeared. A large doorway appeared inside the moon and Xemnas manipulated the ground to from a mountain beneath him as he closed in on the door. Only Aqua and Terra paid any mind to him as Aqua sent up a spell to temporarily separate Xemnas from the door. It wouldn't be long for him to break through so they had to work fast.

As for Kairi, Riku and Roxas, when Kingdom Hearts showed up and the heart used, Sora's heart, disappeared they knew…Sora was gone. "No" Kairi cried into Sora's chest. "I won't let him go!" she screamed.

ThattookforevertogetuphonostlyIhadforgottenaboutitforawhilebutohwellthenextchapterisupandthestorywillbeoversoonsolookoutformoreofmyworkandsendsomeideasifyouwantmetowriteyouastory

**What will happen next? You'l have to wait to find out ;**

**Will I bring him back? Let the bad guy win? Let the heroes save the day if not the key master?**

**Who knows. I'll work as hard as I can to post soon enough.**

**Later my readers!**


	17. This Ends Now!

**At last! What you have all been waiting for! The final Chapter of my first story ^-^ As you know there are some errors and I apologize, but you understand right? I know it is not Xemnort but it was easier for mr and I forgot in that chapter so you get the message.**

***SPOILER WARNING* I have been watch BBS** **cutscenes like crazy so, even though I do not speak japanese, I have added some possible event conections to the story. Don't say you were not warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah, you hear this every time you read a story so just get on with it**.

**Chapter 17**

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed at the top of her lungs, oblivious of the battle that was raging on before them. All her attention settled on the lifeless form in her arms. The stream of tears that ran down her cheeks from her rather puffy red eyes seemed endless to Riku and Roxas who stood on either side of her. Neither of them could believe what they had just witnessed, how could anyone bear the feeling of ripping someone as pure and naïve as Sora's life away from them, literally?

Riku stood there dumbfounded looking at the most painful scene of his life playing out before his very eyes. There laying on the dirt covered surface of, what he came to the conclusion was, the Keyblade Graveyard. _'How could I have let all this happen?'_ he thought. _'If I had never opened that door in the first place none of this would have happened. Sora would safe back on the islands with Kairi and me, no knowledge of the keyblades nor of the heartless. Just the three of us like we have always been, imagining all the different worlds that could be out there without ever actually seeing them. _It was then that Riku felt the greatest wave of guilt wash over his aching heart when he remembered one of their finally days on the island, before… He, Sora, and Kairi were sitting in their usual spot around the Paupu Tree. The sun had begun to set and they were just a few days away from finally finishing the raft. It was something that Sora had said that got him thinking. _"So how far could a _raft take us?" "Who knows? If we have to we'll think of something else."_ 'Was that really the something else I had mentioned?' _Riku began to wonder. He was cut short of his thoughts by another outburst from Kairi.

She had slid her arms under Sora's and pulled his body into a heart throbbing embrace. Sora's thin form just hung off of her as the distraught redhead continued to cry into his chest. "He's getting so, so cold…" she whispered without looking up at them, but keeping her face tucked away in Sora's navy blue t-shirt. She tightened her grip as her head snapped straight up and she screeched at the tap her lungs "Somebody help him! He's getting too cold!" and her head back onto Sora's unrising chest.

Roxas stood there just as confused and guilty as Riku. He stared down at his original self and felt nothing but anguish and hate toward the person who he had witnessed put Sora into such a position. Though he didn't have a heart, Roxas did have a mind that made up for it. For in his mind he had all the memories he needed to form feelings of his own. The ones that now hit him the hardest were these last few days. _'I should have known something was wrong .I was there, I was with him!' _he cursed himself for his unwariness. Looking at him now Roxas was glad Namine had stayed behind and wished that Kairi would have done the same. This was too much for anyone.

Meanwhile, that battle to keep Xemnort from opening the door to Kingdom Hearts was waging on. Terra and Aqua were doing the best they could against one of their former masters.

Aqua and Terra were forced to split up when his assistant came up behind them and struck Aqua in the side. She was propelled a few yards away from the path and when Terra went to help her Xemnort suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path to her. "Get out of my way!" he screamed. He looked behind the old man and saw that his assistant was walking over to where Aqua laid, face down; keyblade in hand. "Leave them be." Xemnort gave him a cold smile. "He told me he has some…unfinished business with that woman. Besides, right now your fight is with me." His eyes began to glow their eerie yellow glow and Terra could feel all the hate inside of him boiling over.

Terra's grip on his key tightened further as he brought it up to attack. "First you hurt Ventus, one of my best friends…then you take his brother away as well, that naïve little spike-head from the island..." he felt the sting at the back of his eyes where tears have been forming "and now you go after Aqua!" he charged forward and leaped into the air, bringing his key down where Xemnort stood…or at least where he _was_. Terra swung his head around in time to see Xemnort, behind him, swings his own key in to his side. He fell back a few feet and held his aching side. Unfortunately he had no recovery time before he, once again saw a key coming down on him. Quickly he threw his feet up and pushed himself off the ground with his free hand. The blade struck where Terra's head had been not even a second before and made a dent in the, seemingly solid, ground. "I thought you would put up a fight." Xemnort sneered. Terra collected himself and charged the man once more.

Aqua awoke just as the assistant's blade came down to finish her. She rolled off to the left and looked back at him as he pulled his blade from out of the world. "You're still as slippery as ever I see." His voice echoed from behind his mask. "But I will soon put an end to that!" he charged at her. She managed to block his first strike with her keyblade, but failed to realize his recovery skills; and his blade made contact with her back and tried to stand but the pain forced her on her knees. "What the matter?" he said in a taunting tone. "Don't have your king around to help you this time? Or is it that Ventus isn't here to save you this time?" Aqua's rage just hit an all time high when she heard that overconfident, cocky laughter. Last time she heard that was when caught a quick glimpse of his battle with Ven, before she passed out. It was then she remembered the main reason why she hated this form so much. "Not this time" she whispered. "Hmm? Did you say something?" he continued to annoy her with his uncaring attitude. She lifted her key into the air "Cure!" she called and then dashed forward. Her blade connected with his side and he was thrown back a fair distance. "So, you still have some fight lift in you… allow me to fix that!" he jumped on to a stream of flying keyblades and 'surfed' toward her. She positioned herself for the oncoming attack and…

Aqua had successfully taken out Xemnort's assistant, for now, by using strike raid as he came surfing by her on a mass of keyblades. "That was too easy." She said to herself taking one more glance at the unmoving form on the ground as she proceeded to where Terra was battling Xemnort.

"Terra!" she threw her blade at Xemnort's and knocked it out of his grip, for he was not expecting his assistant to loose to her…again. Aqua ran to Terra's side and used a cure spell on him. Now the two faced Xemnort, who had called back his blade. A wide, nerve chilling grin spread across his face, giving him his sinister expression. The two knew that when he got like this it meant he had something in store fro them, and to be prepared for anything.

"This ends now." He said rather calmly; he was sure of himself alright. He lifted his key above his head and darkness began to whirl around it like light would on any other keyblade. Before either of them could react he thrust his blade forward, engulfing them in the darkness. When the darkness cleared, Aqua and Terra were laying on the ground in obvious pain. He glanced over at the others, still to preoccupied with Sora to notice the battle that had just taken place.

Xemnort's assistant had regained consciousness and joined his master's side. "Now, time to claim what we came here for." He manipulated the ground beneath him once more and made his way to the door. Aqua was in no condition to focus and her spell was easily broken. He held out his hand "I command you, Kingdom Hearts, open your doors and give me your power; and with this power I will finally start the next Keyblade War!" he shouted. The great white doors began to slowly open and it appeared that there was nothing to stop him from achieving his goal. But as the doors had just barely opened, a great ray of sky blue light shot out, knocking Xemnort and his assistant off the rock formation. Quickly Xemnort brought another piece of land up to catch them. "What…!" his eyes widened when he looked up to see a form emerging from the light. The assistant was taken back and inhaled a deep breath when the light dimmed, but did not completely fade, to reveal his worst nightmare. "No…it can't be" he stared in disbelief "Ven…tus…"

Indeed it was Ventus that emerged from the ray of light. He looked down and his eyes moved from a shocked Xemnort to a, seemingly frightened…

"It's been a while hasn't it…Vanitas." Ven smirked as a form of an ultima keyblade appeared in his hands. This key was not made up of one, but two kingdom keys that crossed and were connected by what resembled the top half of Sora's more recent ultima key. He gripped it between the two kingdom key's and dove down to were Vanitas stood. With one swipe of his blade Vanitas was down for the count. His helmet had shattered from the force. His scream had caught Kairi's attention and she looked up from Sora to see a boy who looked like Roxas surrounded by a tint of blue light floating over a crumpled form that resembled….Sora. "Look!" she cried. Riku and Roxas turned to where she was staring and were shocked at the sight. "He looks like…" Riku stared at Ventus. "And he looks like…" Roxas stared at Vanitas.

Ven looked down at the other and made a disgusted face. "You don't deserve that face." He stared at Vanitas's black spiky hair which was styles the same as Sora's, with a face to match. Ven brought the tip of his blade down into Vanitas's chest "Seem familiar?" he watched the other disappear into a cloud of darkness. He turned toward Xemnort, who took a nervous step back. Then he watched Ven soar over to Aqua and Terra. When he was right in front of them, he used his blade to cure them. They slowly opened their eyes, which set on Ven before them. He let a soft smile grace his gentle face "Long time no see, how have you been?" he asked.

Aqua allowed a steam of tears flow down her cheeks and she launched herself at Ven. Her arms wrapped around his thin form and continued to cry into his chest. "I'm so sorry!" she screamed; Ven placed a hand on one of her shoulders "Its alright, there was nothing that could have been done." Terra walked up to them and smiled "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He ruffled Venn's hair "somehow I doubt that." Aqua removed herself and Ven pointed his key toward Xemnort, who was still frozen in shock.

"Let's finish this." Terra and Aqua nodded and placed their hands on the key. A ray a divine light erupted from the tip of the key and crashed through Xemnort's body; he evaporated into the darkness, his decaying hearts returning to Kingdom Hearts.

"We did it." Ven said in a sad tone. He turned away and everyone watched as he approached Sora's lifeless body, still in Kairi's hold. He looked over to Riku, who was trying his best not to cry. "Is that…really you Venny?" he asked. "The one and only!" said boy declared proudly, pounding a fist to his chest a bit too hard. He sent an embarrassed smile toward Riku who let out a low laugh "Yep, same old Ven."

Ven then turned to Roxas. "So he really did loose his heart that time." Ven said. "Huh? Oh yeah." Roxas blushed slightly looking down. It was so weird to see the person responsible for giving him his looks, and the older, forgotten brother of his true self. Finally, Ven looked down at Kairi, who was wiping tears from her eyes. "Pleased to meet you, princess." He bowed, even though he was higher than her. "Th-thank you, but how did you…" Ven smiled; a smile that cut off her train of thought, one that looked so much like Sora's once had. "I remember Aqua mentioning a Princess Of Hearts she met in Radiant Garden about ten years ago. You look like she described you, and I've been watch out for Sora as much as I could." She looked down at Sora "Can, can you…Can you bring him back!?" more of her tears rained upon the ground.

Ven looked at her with a sympathetic smile "Yeah, I can." Everyone looked at him pleadingly; expressions that said 'hurry up then!' "Roxas I'm going to need your help." Said boy nodded and walked over to him. Ven held out his hand and Roxas took it willingly. Both took a final glance at Sora, Ven turned to Aqua and Terra; they had slowly made their way over to the group. "Goodbye, my best friends." He smiled once more, a single tear making its way down his face. He looked back and forth between Riku and Kairi "Take better care of him from now on." He joked. "Don't worry" Riku stepped forward. "We will." Kairi finished for him. Ventus and Roxas closed their eyes and a light erupted the forced everyone to close their eyes.

**In the Light **

Sora stood in a space of pure light; face to face with his Brother, Roxas stood silent behind Sora. "Sora." Ven smiled and Sora returned with his own bright grin. "I missed you bro!" Sora said tears slipping out from the corners of his eyes. "I missed you too, sorry to make you worry." Ven rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry about it." Sora's smile fell. "You have to go back now, don't you?" Ven looked down "Yeah. But don't be sad anymore, I'll always be with you inside your heart." Roxas came up and placed a hand around Sora's Shoulder. The two exchanged understanding glances and turned to Ven. "Remember, your never alone." All the friends that Sora has made through out the years surrounded them; Kairi, Riku, and even Namine were right up front. "Thank…everyone." The light brightened and engulfed them once more.

**With the King and Namine**

"Huh?" Namine placed a hand over her chest. "I guess its time to go back." Mickey looked at her confused until a bright light illuminated the ship, when it dimmed, Namine was gone.

**Back to the group**

When the light dimmed Roxas had disappeared and in the place Ventus had 'stood' a heart of pure light floated into Sora's cheat. "Whoa." Kairi said, placing a hand on her chest. "What's wrong?" Riku asked "I think Namine is back." She answered. Then a soft cough came from Sora. They looked at him and noticed that the color had returned to his face.

"Sora…are you really?" Kairi stared down at him. After a few minutes of silence Sora opened his sapphire eyes and looked up at everyone. "I'm back." He gave a weak smile; Kairi helped him sit up and tightly wrapped her arms around him, this time her tear were happy ones. "Glad to finally have you back. I should scold you for making us worry like that." Riku joked helping Sora to his feet, Kairi never letting go. He turned to face Aqua and Terra "Ven is very happy, so don't worry." They sighed in relief and called Mickey to bring the ship over. As the Gummi landed they all boarded with the feeling accomplishment. Sora took on last glance at the graveyard. "Rest in Peace Ven, I'll never let you fade."

As they blasted off back to the island Kairi took a seat by Sora, who was staring out the window "So, is it over?" she asked. Sora smiled a half smile and turned to face her. "I don't think its ever really over" he took something out of his side pocket and placed it in her hand. She looked down and smiled at her good luck charm "This is just the beginning. A start of a new journey; you taught me that." He looked back out the window "Who knows? Maybe it _has _already begun." She leaned onto his shoulder and he rested his hear in her soft hair. "Well what ever destiny has in store" Kairi said "this time we'll face it together." Sora never let his smile fall "Yeah, all the way. You and me, Roxas and Namine…and Riku too. All of us."

Riku and the others watched as the children grew up right before their eyes. "Way to go Sor, what to go." He whispered and pulled everyone out of the room. Right now, Sora and Kairi only needed each other, and that's what they got the whole way home. Nothing would ever be able to separate them again, that was for sure.

,2010hopeypuenjoyed;)

**Okay for you that did not read above there are implied spoilers to BBS.**

**No flames because some of you can't read.**

**Anyway comment and favorite, hope you enjoyed and I thank all of you that have stayed with me and were waiting 'patiently' for this chapter.**

**Be sure to check out other stories of mine that are up and/or coming soon ;)**

**Later!!**

**P.S, While posting this I was listening to itunes and on shuffle the Kingdom Hearts Jap. OP and Eng. Ending played lol. (Yes they are on my itunes,I'm a nerd with my own problemes alright :P)**


End file.
